


Be careful what you wish for

by Andyrus



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyrus/pseuds/Andyrus
Summary: SS (suicide squad) universe Batman has finally snapped and killed the Joker. A devastated Harley Quinn has lost her puddin' until she finds something that will change her life. This is a Dark Knight x Suicide Squad crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

With December came the ultimate Harley Quinn breakdown. If anyone had initially thought she was crazy, they hadn’t seen her now. She spent her days locked in the late Joker’s office doing nothing but staring at the chair he used to sit on everyday; now empty. No food, no water, only alcohol to comfort her depression. At times, the deranged woman would order her henchmen to dress in his clothes, pretending he was still alive, pretending he never died. The play would turn into delusion and when she finally discovered the delusion was fake, God help the poor unfortunate goon’s fate. 

It took her months to realize that Batman finally killed him, killed her puddin’, and now, she had nothing, no purpose, no love. He was gone and he left her with complete and utter emptiness. 

Until she found it, her way of salvation, her way to get out of this miserable life. Harley Quinn would no longer be a shell of what she used to be. The only thing separating her from liberation was the distance. Her source of freedom had been located all the way in Egypt. Months of extensive research provided her the whereabouts. Nothing could stop her from getting what she wanted. Nothing. Obtaining a fake visa and passport was as easy as stealing candy from a baby. The blonde now stood in front of the museum that kept the skull. Just thinking about getting her sweetheart back made her shiver in anticipation. 

The acrobat easily passed through most of the security in the museum. There it was, in her sight; the final remains of the great enchanter, Osiris. His skull stood in the middle of the room, locked away by glass. It rumored to grant any wish you desire at the price of a sacrifice; a human life. A human life it would get. 

“Min hunak??!” A man shouted in a foreign language. He was a middle aged male seeming to be one of the security guards. Unfortunately for him, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. His blood spread on the floors of the museum, a corpse presented to the skull; the sacrifice. 

“I did my part of the deal, you do yours.” An impatient Harley spoke out to the skull. Nothing. She grew angry. “I want him back! Bring my puddin’ back!” Once again, nothing had happened. Now frustrated, Harley harshly dropped the corpse away, stomping her foot on the ground. “All I want is the Joker. Is that too much ta ask for?!” She protested to the silence, tears beginning to flow down from her eyes. Suddenly, the empty eye sockets of the skull grew red. It’s mouth opened, spraying out fog. “A trap?” Harley coughed, trying to escape. However, her sight wasn’t the only thing being tempered with, so was her consciousness. She could feel it slipping away, passing out cold on the bloody ground. 

The next time she woke up, she found herself in an alleyway. She groaned, rubbing her head and standing up. “Eh..?” It was nighttime still, but she wasn’t in Egypt anymore. Was it all just a drunken dream? She walked out of the alley and into the streets. Harley couldn’t recognize this place at all. Which shocked her when she saw the street signs claiming she was in Gotham. This wasn’t Gotham. Gotham was her home, a place she knew like the back of her hand. There wasn’t a single street she couldn’t recognize. Maybe she finally completely lost her sanity. Mister J would be proud. Except he wasn’t here. She grew bitter.

“That damned skull!” Harley growled. “It lied ta me… it lied.” Fury turned into sadness. She slumped down onto the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest to hug them, to bury her face in them and start sobbing. “Puddin’… oh puddin’…” The depressed blonde cried her heart out. Until something decided to interrupt her. “Huh?” She lifted her head back up, staring at a newspaper. The wind flung it onto her legs. She grabbed it. It was old, a few weeks old in fact. Just before she would toss it aside, something had caught her eye: the headlines, ‘Joker finally caught by the Batman’. “Caught…? He was killed.” She was confused at first, but the more she read through, the more her grin grew. “This ain’t my home… this IS Gotham. But not my Gotham.” After finishing with the newspaper, she threw it in the trash. Harley Quinn was always a clever woman. It didn’t take her long to realize what the skull had done. It couldn’t bring someone back to life. But it could bring Harley to the Joker, a Joker in another universe. One who was imprisoned in Arkham Asylum. Determination filled her eyes. If she couldn’t get her Mister J back, she’d have a new one. 

Even if it wasn’t exactly her universe, the Asylum still proved to be the same. Which was a huge advantage for the former psychiatrist. She knew this place by heart. Suddenly, the light’s went out in the building. The electricity was cut off for a few moments. The next time it came back on an alarm echoed through the entire place, and in front of a once locked door cell stood the crazed Harley Quinn, a menacing wide smirk on her lips as she looked at the prisoner; the Joker. “Time ta break ya out of here, Mistah J.” 

The Joker silently sat in his bed, not fussed nor moved by any of the commotion going on outside his cell. He’s whistling a nice song while slowly tracing his scars. Until he saw her. For a long time, he merely stares at her in an eerie nonchalant way. "Mistah J, huh? I like the sound of that. It’s less formal than ‘the Joker’.“ He finally cracked a smile. "In fact, I’ll use it!” He casually gets up and walks towards the door, standing in an intoxicating close range to Harley. She had to hold her breath. 

Now that he was so close up to her, she began to take note of the male before her. He had chalk white makeup on his face, consisting of dark face-paint blackening the spaces around. She could no longer see the dull blue shade of her own Joker, instead, he had leering brown eyes. His hair wasn’t stylized. Green hair-dye spread all over unkempt greasy brown hair. and a red slash of lipstick smeared all over a thin mouth with two gruesome scars lined at the corners to resemble a Glasgow smile. 

‘Snap out of it woman!’ Her inner voices scolded her, almost slapping her back to reality. No matter how different he was, this man was still the Joker. "Get used to it Puddin’! It’s all I’m gonna call ya from now on.” She finally broke the awkward silence, her Brooklyn accent was very heavy and hard to miss, as was her childish way of speech and almost annoyingly high pitched voice. But the Joker showed no signs of annoyance. It made things far more fun for him. 

“Who might you be, sugar?” He spoke out, amused by the woman before him. Harley giggled at the Joker. “Harley Quinn, your best creation.” She boosted, flinging one of her pigtails behind her shoulder. “And I’m here to break ya out.”

"Well dollface, what's the hold up? Let's get a move on, Gotham is waiting for me." He lazily got out of the bed and walked out the cell door, scanning around the area. It smelled like gunpowder and blood. Just how he liked it. "I absolutely love what you have done with this place. It was always so..." He paused, making a dramatically motion with his arm as if he were lost in thought. "So plain. And the new paint, absolutely perfect. What is that? Blood?" The Joker suddenly burst into a maniac laughing fit, grabbing Harley's hand when she nervously approached. "You my dear have taste. We'll get along just fine." 

"Ya know it, Mistah J." Harley couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear. How could she not? Her purpose of life came back to her, and he was everything she missed. "I got a little surprise for ya, Puddin'.~" The two walked through the halls of the asylum; many bodies sprayed across the ground. Whether they were still dead or alive, Harley didn't care. 

Once they were outside, she tossed a button over to the Joker. "How about a little firework show?" Her smile never ceased. He eyed her. "A button eh? I was never the luckiest when it came to those things." He smiled to himself after recalling his little fess up in the hospital. The Joker doesn't only press the button, he jams his finger into it a bunch of times without even waiting to see if it works. Harley's grin widened by the passing second. It almost seemed like the edges of her lips could rip any moment now. "Boom!" She cried out with maniac laughter, one rather similair to his own. He liked the sound of it. The asylum blew up into shreds, blocks and glass flying everywhere. They were dangerously close to it. But where's the fun in being cautious?

The Joker wiped away a single tear. "It's.. it's so beautiful." He threw the button into the flames and destruction. Harley giggled her heart away. "I knew ya'd like the special surprise, Puddin'.~" She could already tell how different he was. Not different enough. He was still her precious mister J. Eventually, he finally directed his attention towards the blonde individual who broke him out. "Now my dearest, how did I get the pleasure of having you break me out?" "Simple!" She began, answering rather quickly. She pointed her finger up as if she was a teacher explaining a lecture. "You made me who I am today, Mistah J. You /created/ this pretty little psycho; Harley Quinn." Her words made him raise his eyebrow. He made her? He has assumed she was just simply a fan. Before he could even question her any further his ears picked up the oh so familiar sound of sirens. "Aha! That's our cue to get out of here." 

"Your wish is my command, Mistah J. A van is waitin' just for us." This so called "van" belonged to the asylum. She opened the door, casually sitting down in it as if it were her car. "Joel, I thought I said we're leaving at 7..." The man sitting in the driving seat's words cut short as soon as he looked behind him to see a pretty blonde girl's face small inches away from his own. "Who are you?!" He was flustered. "I don't recognize you. Do you work here?" His questions were merely answered by a toothy grin. She chewed her gum, blowing it up into a bubble that popped right into his face. "Ah!" He attempted to get it off, only to have his brain's blown up by a gun shot. Harley leaped into the driver seat, pushing the corpse out of the door. She opened up the passenger seat for the joker. "Need a lift, hot stuff?" He was far more than impressed. She not only proved to be very able and useful, even more so than the useless goons he hired, she also had humor. Everyone knew the Joker /loved/ his humor. She was a special bundle of craziness. Just the way he liked it. 

"Don't mind if I do." He sat down. "Well Harley-girl, I never was one to stick around long in one place, but I do know somewhere we can head to." He chuckled a bit. "Old "friends" of mine we could pay a visit to. To the docks dear, and please do hurry, I wouldn't want to make them to wait for my return any longer."

The keys were already in their place. She started the engine, backing up and out of the parking zone. "Ay ay, boss." She winked at him, and suddenly hit the gas like a madman. The car was so fast it broke right through the gate. They were on the highway by now, and soon, police cars would chase them down. "If ya know any shortcuts, this would be the perfect time to tell me." 

The Joker takes a look around the back of the van. "A shortcut would be far too simple for my taste.. Let's give these cops a show they won't forget." He crawled into the back of the van and began rummaging through the stuff in there. "Hmm a bit of this maybe a bit of that... Take a left at the library... Yes yes that road shouldn't be too wide." He murmured to himself. "Hurry up dear, I've got some presents for the cops soon." His maniacal laughter started to get louder. "This cleaning van is full of goodies I can blow up!" After the left turn he flings open the back doors and rolls out two of the barrels he prepped. "And here we go." He says as if he were a music director about to play his final piece. "And a one.. two... " He glides his hands graciously. The barrels explode, hitting multiple cars and civilians in the streets. "Anarchy my dearest, anarchy is the true beauty of life." After throwing out the last of the barrels, he closed the backdoor, slipping back into the passenger seat to comfortably sit back and relax, while his ears listened to the beautiful sound of screams; the best kind of music for this psychotic maestro. 

Harley was so impressed she even dared to remove her hands from the wheel for a moment to clap loudly for him. "What a show! Truly a masterpiece." When the van started zigzagging around the street, she grabbed the wheel again, speeding up even more. With the cops lost, she finally took a turn and began to drive towards the actual location they were headed to. Harley was no dumb blonde. She had purposely picked up an entirely different road to misdirect them. Moments later they arrived. She parked the van extremely close to the sea, got out of the car, and sniffled the salty smell of the ocean. "We're here!"


	2. New home, new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Joker back on the streets and out of Arkham Asylum, Harley and Mr. J announce their presence in Gotham.

Joker threw open the back-doors of the van. "Ah fresh air at last. Well almost." He grunted at the Gothem industry behind him."Now let's meet some old friends and get ready for the next part of this play." He looked at his prison outfit. "And get rid of these disgusting clothes." He walked straight towards the warehouses nearby, facing the guards. "Well hello there! Long time no see!" The Joker greets the two as if they were close. This makes them rather suspicious. At their lack of a reply, he began to grow irritated. "Now, let me in before I get impatient. You don't want me to get impatient." One of the guards raises his gun. "Who do you think you are?!" The Joker did not like this attitude. Not. One. Bit. "Did your mother never educate you to resepect your superiors?" He completely ignored the gun, lightly slapping the man on the cheek a few times. "You could say I am your bosses's boss." The green haired man let out a very creepy laugh. One moment he was grinning, the next his expression displayed sheer rage. Unlike the first dense guard, the other one quickly picked up on the person's identity. It was hard not to know who he was. He stepped in, lowering the other man's gun down. "Sorry sir." The man who stepped in said, giving the Joker a nervous smile. "Right this way." He opened the door letting the Joker walk inside. This made the first guard mad. "What are you doing? Letting a complete stranger in?! Boss is gonna be mad-" "You're the one who's mad for not knowing who he is. It's the Joker, you idiot. Have you forgotten what happened to Jacob?" He couldn't forget. How could he? The sight was enough to traumatize a man for life. "What?" The first guard spouted in disbelief, his face growing pale. "The Joker is stuck in Arkhem Asylum. How could he be here-" "Just let it go before you get us both killed." Mike, the smarter guard finally hushed him, going back in his guarding position. 

During all that time, Harley was in her own little world. "Somethin' is missin'." Harley mumbled to herself while the Joker handled his affairs with his men. "Oh!" She reached inside the van, opening up the glove box and rummaging through the pockets inside. "Where is it... where is it..." She mumbled. "Aha!" Harley shot her head up in victory too quick to realize she was still inside a car, bumping her head onto the roof of the vehicle. "Ow!" She cried out, rubbing her head and pouting. The same guards outside couldn't help but stare at her craziness. Just when they thought they couldn't meet someone as insane as the Joker, they were met with this lunatic.

Harley's lips curved into a very satisfied smile, looking at her discovery. She opened the small bag of gum she found, plopping two pieces into her mouth and chewing on it. She blew a large bubble, making her way towards the entrance of the warehouse. The two men had been eyeing her the entire time. They shook their heads at the girl. She was obviously an acquaintance of the Joker, something neither wanted to mess with. "Good evenin', boys." The blonde greeted them with a menacing smile, walking inside the warehouse. They merely gave her an awkward nod. "Still as horrendous as I remember it. I love it!" Mr. J announces in a very loud noise, making sure everyone in the building was aware of his presence. "Reminds me of home. I like it!" Harley made her own announcement in her usual high pitched annoying voice, now standing by the Joker's side. 

"Who's the girl, boss? I don't remember ever seeing her around." One of the goons asked, suspicious. "The girl is with me, so you better treat her right." Joker says with an intimidating grin. "Now, listen here. There's no time to waste. The Bats must be warmly welcomed. After all, the main antagonist has returned to the show!" The Joker licked his lips, taking a map from the shelves to flatten them out on the table. He points at the map towards a certain location. "First, we enter the sewers through here, we go all the way across town, planting these new babies I got left over from the hospital..." He was rambling on his scheme. It's barely been two hours since his escape and he already had plans for Gotham; big plans. He paused and looked up at Harley. "Dollface, be a dear and get me a new suit, these rags are getting on my nerve." The horrible piece of fabric was irritating his skin. 

"'Course, Mistah J." Harley was happy to help. She casually walked her way out, stopping in front of a goon. She smiled at him, brushing her fingers across his cheek. He tensed up, holding his breath. "Where do ya keep your clothes supply, cutie?" He grew very nervous, even gulping. She smelled nice, she looked nice. It's been a while since he encountered someone so good looking. All he could so was point towards the room, unable to even utter out a word. "Thanks, pumpkin.~" She patted him a few times on the cheek, walking to the location. The room had a very big wardrobe, one that probably served storage. "No..." She threw away a piece of clothing. "No." Another one. "Gross..." She grimaced at the horrible sense of style, not even wanting to hold this piece with her entire hand. She grabbed it with two fingers, keeping a good distance away from it. She tossed it away. "No, no, no... Aha!" Harley eventually picked up a purple vest. some lame pants to match it. "Not the best... but it'll do for now." 

She hurried her way back to the Joker, displaying the clothes in front of him like a model. "Watcha think Puddin'? I know how much you love this colour.~" The criminal boss was very focused on his new plan. He didn't even look towards Harley."We'll plant them all over town, then, Batsy here will surely come out in the open to greet us. And BOOM! he steps right into our little trap." When he finished the first part of the plan, he finally redirected his attention towards Harley, examining the clothes. "Ah, just in time. This will do, for now." The Joker vaguely changed his attire in front of everyone, not even moving in his spot. Even continuing to speak. "This won't do, this won't do. Small change of plans; me and Harley will stop by a department store first. My entrance will require more than these bland... clothes. After all, I have a date with our friend the Bat." He straightened the fabric, patting it down. "Harls, how do I look?" He puts on his a set of very wicked smiles, making very close eye contact with the woman. Most people would be easily intimidated by this. She was still a mystery to him. He loved mysteries. Questions rang through his head. How did she know him so well? She was incredibly comfortable around him, as if they had known each other for years. It was eerie, even for this clown. 

"You look as great as always, Puddin'." She chirped with glee, giving him one of her seductive winks. Harley wasn't showing any attention of giving him his private space. She interlocked their arms together, looking down at the map. "Gotham's gonna know Mistah J is back in business." Her smile widened in a maniac looking manner, her eyes having a hint of craziness. "Oh please do tell me I can come along! I wouldn't bare the thought of missin' one of your spectacular shows." He let out a short laugh. What an interesting woman. "Of course. You, pretty-girl, play a very big role." Her face suddenly brightened up. She was going to be involved! "I will?" "Yes! You'll be picking my new outfit at the department store." 

 

After days of planning this extravagant event, it was ready to go. A shady looking van parks over manhole cover. Inside the van was a hidden compartment; a trap door ready to slide open and sneak they were inside the sewer. "Quickly now gentleman, our little display at the department store shook Gotham. We haven't got a second to spare." The Joker's voice rings inside the van, accompanied by his trademark, nerve wrecking laugh. One by one, all the goons climbed down into the sewer. He climbed onto the ladder, reaching out his hand. "Come, dollface." Harley, who completely disliked the idea of going down into that place, stared down at the sewers with a disgusted look on her face. She could smell the horrible scent of it, scrunching up her nose. But for her puddin', she would do anything. Even if it meant ruining her perfectly good shoes. 

"Oh puddin'." Harley was satisfied. Mayhem took over Gotham again. No one was safe from the joker. It was how it should be. She took his hand, going down the ladder way and into the sewers. 

The Joker jumped down and took a good whiff of the air. "Ah the sweet smell of anarchy. Come on boys get a move on you all know what to do." He took Harley by her arm. "Not you, my dear. Me and you are to cause some chaos for the Batsy." Hearing Batman's name made Harley twitch suddenly in a slightly traumatic way. In the past, she had grown to dislike him as Harleen Quinzel. He was the reason her angel was suffering. But the dislike eased through time. Up until the bastard took the love of her life away from her. She was always paranoid, paranoid that it would happen again. Especially after she just got him back. Realizing she was acting up, Harley shook her head snapping herself back to reality. She had to remain calm or else it would look very odd. 

For once, she put a fake smile on. "Batsy won't see it comin'. I'm sure he missed ya." Harley remarked, attempting not to sound bland or dry. She was worried sick, hoping, preying this turns out in their favor. He was clever. He knew how to read humans from head to toe. Naturally, he noticed her sudden tension. "Have I ever told you." He softly strokes his scars. "How I got these scars?" Something felt off. His trademark were those scars. He embraced them a long time ago and yet... for the first time he actually disliked them. They felt out of place... they ruined his face, his image. He had never cared about his image. "Somethin' the matter, Mista J?" Harley noticed the sudden change. It even frightened her how familiar this felt. He remembered his past? How he got those scars? She stared at him in shock. The Joker in her world refused to talk about his scars or his past. She had learned not to ever ask about them the hard way after doing so ended in a horrendous fight. Harley hated upsetting her Puddin'. Perhaps... the woman suddenly remembered that he had the knack to sometimes lie about his past whenever he did talk about it. "No, not a thing." He reassured, stopping for a moment to stare at her. What was wrong with him? This vexed the Jester. "Nevermind the story, I'll leave that to a different occasion." He looks at his watch. "Time flies doesn't it? we're here darling!" He points up at the sewer exit. "Time to get the Bat."

The Joker climbed out of the sewer and helped Harley up. He looked around the area, satisfied with where they were; perfect, exactly where he wanted to be. "Harley dear, look at all those people. There's just too many of them. Let's give them some gifts!" The Joker walked up the main street, not a care in the world for the traffic. "Ladies and Gentleman, I know I know, what a surprised to see me again. Have no fear, me and my lovely assistant bring you gifts." He tossed one Joker smoke grenade at a group. "You want to know what my motto is? Never let a day go by without a smile." The grenade released gas everywhere. Those who inhaled it began to cough horribly. The moment their system picked up on the drug, coughing fits turned into hysterical laughter. The Joker continued to throw more and more around the street, filling the entire place up with it. "Laugh people, laugh like it's your last day!" Chaos at it's finest. Harley examined around her as everyone suffered with laughter. She could tell it was hurting them pretty badly at this point but they just couldn't stop. "The true definition of turning your frown upside down!" Harley managed to join in on the madness, giving them her own present. 

At least up until /he/ showed up. Just before she could throw away another grenade it was knocked out of her hand by a familiar bat thrower. It cut scratches through her fingers. She winced, rubbing her hand. "If it isn't good ol' basy." The blonde grinned at his sight. He was prepared, having a gas mask attached to his normal one. Her remark made him confused. Batman has never met this woman in his entire life. This was his very first encounter with the female jester. But she seemed to somehow know him. "Party's over, Joker." He directed his attention to the maniac. 

The Joker grunted as he saw Batman hurt his assistant. For an unknown reason, it pissed him off. "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up." Using his cane, he pointed towards the Bat. "Our main guest has finally decided to show up. But how unfortunate... he has to pick between saving his precious city or catching his greatest nemesis!" As Joker said that a building in the distance blew up and crumbled down. "That's one, plenty more to go." His wicked grin was filled with hatred. "Friendly advice, don't wait too long to make a decision. There's plenty more on the list." Another two explosions went off in the distance. "I will stop you, Joker. No matter what it takes." The Batman grit his teeth. He had just enough of this maniac. "You can try!" Joker grabbed another grenade. This one a different colour than the rest. He threw it in front of the Bat, creating a fog of gas to buy enough time for him to take Harley's hand and bolt into an alley. "Big bad bat took the bait, set the plan in motion." He whispers into his microphone, alerting the goons to start the plan going. "It's time for the grand finale!" Where were they headed to? His favorite building; the abandoned Gotham factory. There were far too many hazards so it shut down. Little did the city know it was the best place for the Joker to make his little gadgets. 

Batman was growled. The Joker always knew how to play dirty games. But he couldn't waste time. He had to get to the Joker and stop all the bombing before it was too late. He chased the Joker down, trying to catch up. However, he didn't run normally through the streets but instead jumped through buildings, balconies, anything that could get him there faster and without being noticed. 

"Mistah J... I don't think hidin' here is a good idea." Her words were barely audible. She began to grow queasy from the thought of all the chemicals around her. Her pale complexion was because of this factory. But the Joker was having so much fun. She couldn't be the party pooper. "He's here." Harley grinned, hearing the windows breaking from upstairs as Batman made his theatrical fancy entrance, landing on his feet. 

"Ladies and gentlemen! Give a warm welcome to the one, the only, the Batman!" A tape plays a looped applause, something that humored the Joker. While Batman's face grew more serious. He was not amused. "Today we will show him how easy it is to lose loved ones." A spotlight in the distance lights up. "First we have a father, and a police officer, Commissioner James W. Gordon. Gotham's precious hero." Gorden was unconscious, his face badly bruised, his clothes torn and bloodied. He was tied tightly to a chair. "Next up! His lovely daughter, her hobbies include a lot of nighttime activities, oh whatever could they be? Miss Barbara Gordon." The second light revealed Batgirl in her suit, her condition looking even worse than Gorden. One side of her face was mutilated and completely covered by blood. "Last but not least, oh no, we saved the best for last. It's the well known sidekick, yes ladies and gentlemen, it's Robin! And we have a surprise for you tonight! I was baffled when I found out, but Robin is also known as Damian Wayne! Yes that Wayne!" The final spotlight turned on. The poor buy was covered with scars that read "haha". He was awake unlike the other two, but barely. His eyes seemed blank, traumatized by what he had to go through. "You were too late Battyboy. They relied on you, and you didn't even notice they were missing. Tsk, tsk." The Joker maniac laugh echoed in the building. Batman was furious. Never had he been this angry in his entire life. Not only had he hurt his friends, his daughter figure, he had hurt his one and only son. Enough was enough. He jumped on the Joker, tackling him down. He easily kicked Harley away when she tried to attack him, causing her to get knocked back enough to suffer a blow on her head and go out cold. He grabbed the Joker by his shirt, pulling him up. Clearly, he was stronger than the green haired jester. He began to beat him senseless. He finally snapped, the Batman lost every bit of moral sense he had. Instead of being afraid, the Joker merely laughed after every single hit he took. He was persistent. However, his laugh slowly began to fade. "This. Was. The. Last. It. Ends. Here." Batman's voice had never been this serious. He doesn't stop, he doesn't even bat a single eye. He continued to beat the Joker, his face completely demolished, his teeth knocked out, multiple bones broken, but he keeps laughing. A laugh that Batman would never be able to forget, the laugh of the man who killed his allies, his friends, his family. Batman, who completely lost in rage, keeps wailing, not paying attention to anything else. He lifts up The Joker. "It ends now." He holds him over the railing. It didn't take Harley too long to come back to her senses. She woke up with a headache, her blue eyes now embracing the horrible sight of the Bat holding her Puddin' up the railway leading into the batch of chemicals bellow them. "NO!" Harley screamed. "I hope you suffer an eternity for this." Batman announced, letting go of the Joker who's body is motionless and exhausted from all the beating. He drops down to the acidic pool, sinking into the vat of chemicals.

Harley sat upright so quickly that she got dizzy. Nothing was going to stop her, not even her own body. She grabbed hold onto her bat, sprinting towards the Batman like a madman. Her hands clenched so tightly around the bat that her knuckles were growing white. While the man was distracted watching the Joker sink to his death, followed by a very fierce growl, Harley slammed her weapon right into Batman's head from behind. The blow could either knock him out or be enough to kill him. She didn't care. She had to save him. She HAD to. The blonde threw the bat onto the ground and without hesitation dove down into the chemicals, feeling the familiar sensation of her skin burning. Joker's mind was finally calm, for the first time ever he felt as if he accomplished something. He defeated THE Batman, he broke him, tore him from layer to layer. He was happy. The sensation quickly left his body as the excruciating pain from the chemicals burned what was left of him, his mind started to scream, the voices rushed back, the torture was unlike any he felt before. Harley swam down to the bottom, holding the Joker by the arm to pull him into her arms. She swam up to the surface, looking at how horribly beaten up his face looked. She grit her teeth. "Puddin'... my poor angel. What did he do to you..." He wasn't breathing. Harley quickly pressed her lips onto his, giving him CPR. "Come on... come on please." She desperately gave him kisses of breath, tears beginning to swarm down her cheeks. "Not again... I can't lose you again." Suddenly he felt something soft and wet. He woke up, coughing up blood, teeth and chemicals from his lungs. "I... I'm alive?" Another cough. He opened his eyes only to see Harley, she saved him. "I won. Right?" He laughed a little. "We..." He wasn't in a good shape at all, he needed help soon. He managed to get up using Harley for support. "We got to go." He painfully managed to grunt.

"Oh thank God... Thank God..." Harley continued to repeat for a few times, more tears spilling down from her face. She didn't care that her face was completely soaking in his blood. He was alive, her Puddin' was alive and breathing. And so she could breath again too. "You did, ya showed him who's boss." The blonde gave him a weak smile. "Let's get you home, Puddin'."

After setting him down, Harley managed to steal a car from a random driver outside, helping the Joker into the car carefully and driving back to the docks. With the help of some of the henchmen, they carried the boss into the room, stitching the really badly opened wounds up, while simply covering the others with bandages. Harley now sat down beside the couch he was laying on, frowning. The Bat messed up his beautiful face. He would PAY. "Oh Puddin'... what are we gonna do about your teeth? He knocked every single one outta ya."

The Joker remained silent, his face blank from emotion. His mind wasn't. It's crowded with voices, thoughts, noisy ones. How can he live looking like this. "Need teeth." He managed barely utter out, attempting to move but his body was far too broken. The Batman really wanted to end him. He was lucky to be alive. How did he survive anyway? Then he remembered, it was this woman, Harley... "Thanks..." Were his last words, right after he went into a series of coughs, blood coming out of his mouth. He passed out. 

"Puddin'...? Puddin'!" Harley cried out, but the man was long gone.


	3. A little piece of heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful mission, the two jesters decide to have a little "fun-time".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains smut.

A few days had passed after the 'incident'. The Joker was still deep asleep. Patching him up was one of the hardest things she had to do. Especially his teeth. However, Harley took care of it flawlessly. After all, it was his last request before passing out. Her poor angel had been beaten senseless, they had to replace his teeth with fake metallic ones. The blonde called the doctor yet again for the third time today. He was dragged into the room to examine Mr. J. She was infuriated. He wasn't waking up. This wasn't normal. The unfortunate doctor had been kidnapped from his apartment while he was still asleep by a few of the Joker's goons, forced to serve Harley whenever she required him to. And if he were to say a word, all Hell would go loose. He didn't dare spout out a single thing nor mention it. Only a stupid man would. 

After a while of failure, Harley finally snapped. She grabbed the doctor by the collar, shoving a gun against his forehead. "Cut the crap! Why isn't he waking up?!" She growled, about ready to just shoot the man right here right now. "He's been out for 3 whole days! What kind of useless Doctor are ya?!" Yell after yell caused the man to flinch away, trembling. "N-No please! Spare me please!" He begged, gulping. "Why should I?-" Her words were cut short by the sound of a very familiar grunt. She lowered down the gun, completely letting go of the Doctor. The man stumbled on the floor, trying to get up and out of the room. He was smart enough to know his company was no longer welcome. The Joker casually stood up from the couch, looking into the nearest mirror. The sight before his groggy blue eyes brought an overwhelm of disgust. His face was still swelled up slightly. It hadn't entirely recovered. Not just that, it was full of stitches. But worst of all, his beautiful smile had entirely been ruined. "At least I got new teeth..." He let out a self loathing, entirely humorless and dry laugh. Despite the horrendous state of his face, most of his once broken bones had already recovered. He was healing fast, abnormally fast. He didn't think much of it, the sooner he was healed the sooner he could get his next plan going. He finally looked at Harley, realizing she was the one who took care of him during all this time. The Joker now saw her in a different light. She saved him, she allowed him to live again. At the same time, she condemned him to this scar filled, pale, chemical dipped monster. "Already October the 10th." He began to mumble after looking at a calendar hanging on the wall. "So it took me almost two weeks to get back up... Why don't you be a dear and fill me in on what exactly happened?"

He was only met with a wide eyed woman. She couldn't believe he finally woke up and he was so darn calm about it. Here she was, worrying, afraid he would never wake up again. And yet he didn't even bat an eye. Although frustrating, his indifference to certain serious situation had it's attractive element to it. Harley inevitably rushed to his side. "We laid low while you were out, Mista J." She finally spoke. "Batsy hurt you pretty bad. But at least the swelling has gone down." She attempted to lighten the mood by cracking a smile, but Harley was no fool. She could tell he wasn't in the mood. The tips of her lips instantly died down into a more neutral look, clearing her throat. "B-But more importantly... You won, Puddin'! B-man hasn't shown his face ever since the incident. You broke him." 

"Great." He bitterly replied to her, while he continued staring at his own reflection. "'Won'... wouldn't exactly call /this/ a win." He attempted to smile, his beautiful trademark smile. Only to be ruined by these artificial metal teeth. "Damaged." He uttered to himself in a very low tone. Harley could barely hear it. "What was that, Puddin'?" She frowned. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Mr. J finally turned to face Harley again, letting out another self pitied laugh. "This won't do. My old style won't work anymore. This calls for a makeover." And then he did something that shocked Harley to oblivion. He raised his hand up, covering his mouth and laughed again. This time, in a very familiar and scary tone. "Ha. Ha. Ha." Each "Ha" he released made her heart skip a beat. "Puddin'...?" 'Is that you?' She had almost blurted the rest out loud but somehow managed to catch herself before doing so. His behavior caught her off guard. She hadn't noticed the fact that she stopped breathing until her head began to grow dizzy. Harley quickly inhaled. She couldn't believe her eyes. The more she looked at his body language and behavior, the more similair they looked. It was almost as if she had her previous angel back, the love of her life that died. Her chest throbbed with pain. "Dollface? Heeellooo?" She had failed to respond to the question he had asked. He patted her a few times on the cheek, trying to snap her out of it. "Is anyone in there?" This made her flush in embarrassment. "Y-yeah!" She choked on her words, realizing she had spaced out for so long. "What did you say again?" 'What's wrong with me?! Pull yourself together, Harley.' She scolded herself. He didn't need to see this, nor know. 

"Hm..." For some reason, he didn't like the fact that her mind was elsewhere. In fact, he despised it. He wanted her attention to always be directed to HIM and him ONLY. This sudden possessiveness confused him. Another thing he didn't like; his growing fondness towards this woman. "Nevermind." He waved his hand grunting and walking past Harley. "We don't have a single moment to lose, places to be, people to 'play' with." He suddenly stopped in his steps to look back at Harley. "You coming?"

"Of course!" She was suddenly back to her normal chirpy self. Harley once again rushed to his side, grinning like a fool. "Let's go rob ya a new wardrobe... Just some you and me time. What do you say, boss?" Her arms slithered their way around his arm, latching onto him. She was a clingy woman, he could already tell that. It was a bit annoying. However, annoying in a good way. It didn't make sense to him. He cracked his neck. "Yes." He grunted. "A new wardrobe is overdue." He looked at Harley Quinn, this woman, his muse, his torturer, his savior. "You know dollface, this isn't just a new start for me, but for us." He held his hand in front of his mouth, beginning to laugh like a madman. Each of his laughs sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She missed it, she missed it bad. And having it back was better than any drug. 

"Us... I like that." The blonde gave him one heck of a smile. The two walked outside the building, now standing next to the car she stole. "Does this... Does this mean tonight is date night?" She was far chirpier and livelier than usual. Oh just the thought of doing this excited her. "Date night?" His voice fell dim. Out of nowhere he began to recall past memories, ones he had thought he locked away; his former wife. She was the last person he went on a 'date' with. He had really thought it would actually be his last. "If you insist on calling it that I see no reason to not oblige." He opened the passenger door for her. "Your ride awaits." After she gad taken her seat, he walked around the back of the car. Out of nowhere a jolt of pain overwhelmed him, one that almost made him lose his step. Thanks to his quick reflexes he managed to catch himself, his arm racing to rest on the trunk of the car in order to balance himself, clutching his chest with the other. He gazed at the ground; blood. He coughed up some blood. Mr. J wiped his mouth clean using his handkerchief, straightened up and opened the driver's door. "Let's go." He tucked the stained handkerchief back in the front pocket of his ripped up suit, pretending like nothing had happened. "So where shall we go for our...-" He let out a soft sigh. "-Date night?"

While all of that took place, Harley was too busy giggling to herself excited about the whole idea of date night to notice what had happened. Batsy ruined most of them, but this time around he wouldn't be there to stop them. She rested her index finger on her chin, looking like she was really thinking this through. "First thing's first, we gotta get you some new clothes, Puddin'. How about we give the famous Gotham Mall a visit?" She spoke out when he finally sat down and started the engine. "Sounds like a plan. Better buckle up. Ha Ha Ha." And then he pushed the gas peddle with his foot all the way to the bottom on full speed, driving like a madman with not a single care to his surroundings. He felt invincible. He avoided most of the main streets which worked out in his favor, they arrived in a back allay close to the mall, got out, closing the door shut. "Tonight's your night, Harley-girl. Lead the way." Harley giggled. "Oh I just can't wait!" Despite the anticipation, something felt a bit off. It was weird. He let her boss him around and had not scolded her once so far. But she wasn't complaining. She liked it. The two went on their chaotic adventure in the mall, chasing most of the people out. Harley knew they had limited time before the police would be alarmed of their presence and surround the entire building. But for now they kept everyone hostage while they freely roamed.

Harley browsed her fingers through the different attires, going from one store to another, until she found a fancy looking branded purple coat. "Aha!" She pulled it out, displaying it in front of the Joker. "What da ya think Puddin'?" He didn't have a single bit of shame. Mr. J stripped down right in front of her and put on the clothing she had picked out for him. He walked up to one of the many mirror around, observing himself. "Not bad at all." Something still felt like it was missing. He undid a few of the shirts buttons, giving it a more messy look to reveal a small preview of his broad and slightly refined chest. "It needs an... accessory." He grabbed the leather jacket from her hands, putting it on. "Let's go find me a cane." Following a menacing smile, Mr. J pulled out the deck of cards from his pocket and threw a joker at a group of hostages. "Don't go spend that in one place now." He covered his mouth and laughed as he started to walk away from the group with Harley, hearing the distant sound of both explosives and screams. Music to his ears. 

"You have a great sense of style, Puddin'." Harley's menacing smile was back. She didn't even bat an eye from hearing people die in the background and simply followed him. They raided one clothing store to another, Harley even managed to pick up a few mini dresses for herself. A girl needs her clothes. Something caught her eye. She stopped in place grabbing it. "Puddin'!" She called out. "Catch!" She tossed the item towards Mr. J. He grabbed it, his arm high up in the air, inspected it closely. "Yes this will do just fine. Good eye, dollface." His attention directs it's way to his wrist, covered by many new golden watches and bracelets. "I would say it's about time for us to say our goodbye to this place." He swung his cane in circles, whistling to himself as he slowly started to walk to the exit. Cops had finally arrived, already surrounding the place. The situation looked bad for the two jesters in the cops eyes. And yet he didn't give a single shit. His face was indifferent, nonchalant, in a very scary way. 

"Hm." Harley could hear the sirens and police men shouting into the microphone for the two to surrender and come out. As if! "Just in time..." Her eyes were filled with glee and excitement. Harley popped a bubble she blew with her gum, chewing it. She even had the nerve to wave at them with a smile like a celebrity. "So much spotlight! Just for us!~" In cue, one of the police helicopters began firing at their own men. It was hijacked by one of Mr. J's henchmen. "Let's dance, shall we, Puddin'?" She reached her hand out for him to take. He accepted her invitation, taking her hand and spinning her towards him. At the same time, he placed his machine gun on his hip. He started to laugh like a maniac as he opened fire on anyone that moved as he danced with his Harley. He spun her around again, dancing in a hail of bullets. He grunted loudly in disappointment when his gun no longer fired; his clip was empty. He threw the gun at the cops who were mostly corpses by now. The green haired psycho placed his now other free hand on Harley, now holding her with both arms to pull her even close to him. His dull blue eyes looked straight into her own, lowered her down backwards and leaned himself towards her to collide their lips into quite the intoxicating kiss. They waltzed their way out of the crowd of cops. And God the kiss was a beautiful ending touch, one she fully enjoyed. She could easily melt thanks to those delicious lips of his. The cop cars blew up in the backgrounds, resembling fireworks. He pulled her back up, gave her one last spin and laughed like a maniac on Christmas.

He was crazy, an absolute madman. But she loved him because of that. She clapped at his performance like a little child, giggling her heart out. "Bravo, bravo!" Harley cheered, kissing him on the cheek. "10/10, Puddin', you stole the show away!~" A fancy looking car pulled up to their location, here to pick them up. The driver was none other than the Joker's new henchman; Jonny Frost. He was a very promising man to the gang boss. "Ah, right on time." He helped Harley inside and got in on the other side. "Bring us home." He ordered sternly. Frost obeyed. He pushed a button on the side which triggered the parting window from the driver to the backseats to roll up, giving them some privacy. His attention was now entirely Harley's. She could feel his eyes on her. He mumbled a grunt at the sight of her. She was wearing very revealing clothes and he had finally come to notice that. Something was compelling him towards her. "I think.." He finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Tattoos would work well with all. My. New. Scars." He said playfully in a ringing tone. "What do you think, dollface?"

"I think..." Harley was a clever girl. She could tell he was seeing her in a different light, a more hungry one. Even if he tried to change the topic, nothing would change the fact that he longed for her. Grinning, she managed to maneuver herself onto his lap, boldly wrapping her arms around his neck. "That... sound like a great idea, Puddin'." She brushed some of his green messy hair back with her soft fingers. "I know just the person for that too." The sudden change in position pleased him. "Well hello there." He smirked at the woman now sitting on his lap. He held the back of her head and forcefully pulled her down to crush their lips into another kiss, a more passionate and hot one. He was famished beast, wanting more and more. He led a trail of kisses down from her lips, to her chin, and finally stopping at her neck, softly biting the skin. "Delicious. Ha. Ha. Ha." Harley shivered in delight. The fact that he hadn't gotten annoyed or pushed her away yet meant good news. Her fingers left his hair, trailing down his scars until she reached his refined muscular chest. "Play a game with me." The blonde whispered in a very seductive voice. 

"A game you say." His face lit up with excitement. "Enlighten me." Everything about her grabbed his attention. She was mesmerizing, absolutely hypnotizing him like a witch casting a spell. He lusted for her and she knew it. "Boss, we're here." The driver announced, interrupting the moment between the two. Harley scowled in disappointment while he groaned. Worst. Timing. Ever. Frost was lucky to be one of the Joker's favorite henchmen or else he wouldn't have hesitated to shoot him right here and there. "It'll have to wait... Come with me first." She got off of his lap and out of the car. He followed her, straightening his clothes. Harley made her way inside the building, not evening waiting for him to catch up to her. He watched Harley rush her way indoors. What in the world was this girl up to now? After a long nice big breath of fresh air... well... sort of, excluding the disgusting smell of factory smoke, he walked inside as well. She had already unpacked all the bags of clothes they had stolen, digging through the pile until she found it. "Aha." 

Harley held the suit out for display, showing it to the Joker as soon as he walked into the room. He raised his eyebrow at the sight. "What's this?" "What does it look like, silly?~" She grinned, pressing the suit against his body. "Date night isn't over quite yet! Now put it on, Puddin'. I know it'll suit you perfectly." She hummed. "It isn't?" He looked at the suit. "Well, a promise is a promise." He took the suit from Harley. "Just a moment." He walked to his room, changing into his tuxedo. Harley couldn't stop smiling. She clapped to herself in victory when he went off to change. However, the woman had plans of her own. She changed as well, slipping into one of the mini dresses she bought. It revealed a lot of skin, covering very little but just enough to not show her womanhood. Just how she liked. The dress was golden and shiny, having a pattern of black diamonds all around it. Harley removed her red and blue hair ties, loosening up her pigtails as they fell down into curls to her shoulders. One last touch; makeup. Once Harley finished, she blew a kiss to the mirror. "Perfect."

Now done as well, the Joker walked out of his room, looking at Harley. "You look amazing." He said with a bit of surprise in his tone. "Now tell me, what do you have in store for us on this fine evening?" Harley giggled, twirling around as if she was showing herself off as a display. "A boat ride on the docks with some dinner, Puddin'. I'm sure you're starving, especially after being out for a whole week." At the mention of food he finally noticed his stomach had been alerting him for a while now and he hadn't noticed till now. "Sounds great Harley-girl." He raises his arm up for Harley to wrap around it. "Let's not waste time then. Come along." Much like a magnet, she hugged his arm. She was grinning up at him, admiring him like a naive idiot, one that was completely and utterly in love. "Yes, 'boss'." The blonde teased, leading him outside the building and into the docks. In a secluded area, a boat stood, one that had a fancy table with dinner ready on it. The two ate dinner, Harley had even managed to get a bit tipsy from drinking one two many wine glasses. 

"The view is amazin'." Harley murmured, feeling the wind blow through her golden locks of hair. With dinner done, they sat on the boats floor filled with pillows. "How do you feel?" She suddenly turned to look at him, scooping a lot closer to him than she was before. The Joker looked at Harley, she was beautiful, perfection gone crazy just the way he liked it. He took off his jacket, plopping it down around her shoulders. She gave him a grateful smile. Mr. J reached over to rest his hand on her thigh. "A beautiful sight close to the end of this outstanding night." He responded. "Hmm but I do think this evenin' is missin' somthin'. Don't ya think so, Mistah J?" Harley traced circles up his arm using her soft fingers, going all the way up until it stopped on the curve of his lips. "Our playtime was interrupted abruptly earlier..." She suddenly shifted position, finding herself right in front of him, huddled on his lap once again. "Now, where were we, puddin'?" Her lips turned into quite the playful smile, almost like a cat ready to play.

"Now that you mention it, I do recall us getting interrupted." He didn't even give her time to react. Suddenly, he kissed her, biting softly at her bottom lip. He could still taste the fancy dinner they just had. "Delicious. Ha. Ha. Ha." His hand ran up her thigh, something he had been dying to do ever since she slipped into this short dress of hers. "Do you like sweets?" Harley murmured against his lips, planting another set of her quick pecks. "Because I could go for desert." Her hands slithered up his chest, wrapping them around his neck. Upon feeling her touch, a short shiver went down his spine. "Dessert, I like the sound of that." He slid his hand to the back of Harleys dress, tugging onto the zip and pulling it all the way down. His cold touch left goosebumps on her skin, She had to bite lip in anticipation, the blonde missed this. Harley shrugged her way out of her dress, now sitting in front of him with only her undergarments. They were black, containing a very elegant pattern of lace. "I knew ya had a sweet tooth, Mi~sssta~h J.~" Her voice lowered down to a seductive whisper against his ear, practically singing the words out. He had enough of her teasing, an impatient grunt escaping his lips. He could no longer restrain himself. The Joker kissed Harley forcefully. his hand grabbing onto her plum and round behind. Harley could merely reply with a squeal accompanied by a giggle. He had to groan, she had begun to grind against his now throbbing bulge. "Oh puddin'." She moaned softly against his lips, enjoying his rough kiss. She kissed him back passionately, her hands fumbling around his necktie, undoing each and every button of his tuxedo until she could see a preview of his firm chest. "A Queen... My Queen." He spoke out between each rough kiss, catching his breath. "One destined to rule a kingdom with her King." Another breath. Their mouths were coated with each other's warm saliva by now. "But tonight, I will show you heaven." 

He took off his shirt completely, tossing it aside. His hands were now focused on her bra and with one quick tick he had undid her strap from behind. She reacted by moving around to help him take it off, revealing a set of very well rounded and shaped B cups. The Joker grabbed one of her breasts, kissing around it. He stopped at her nipple, playing with it using his tongue until it hardened completely for him. She responded with a little cry, soft in the back of her throat, but didn't flinch from his touch.Harley's whining turned to moans when his mouth completely sucked her breast in. He was so close to her, she could smell him vividly; his scent just as she remembered; a strong scent of alluring cologne mixed with gun powder and blood. To most that would be alarming. To this madly in love psychopath, it was charming, attractive even. He wrapped his arms around her, standing off of his seat and lifting her up with him, turning around to rest her flat on the back onto the table. He lowered himself down on top of her, his chest hovering over her own. She raised her head up allowing their lips to meet. When they separated, he planted a kiss on her neck as he slid his hand down, rubbing her. Harley let out a sharp gasp as his fingers slide between her legs massaging her growing wetness. His other hand had it's fingers wrapped around her neck, grasping tightly; not tight enough to choke her, but tight enough to be a collar, just on the borderline of both. Eventually his fingers slipped past her underwear and inside of her. Her hands clung onto his shoulders while her mouth fell open to sound a mewl in a form of a moan.

He worked his fingers inside of her, caressing each bit of her wet walls while biting and kissing her neck. He wanted to leave a mark there, one that would be clearly state that she was his and his only. He could feel how much she was enjoying it. Harder he went, making her moan more and more. He suddenly pulled out his fingers and licked them, causing her to grow flustered. She whine in protest forcing her once narrowed eyes to open, meeting his steely pools. "Mistah J..." Harley whined again, she was so close to climaxing and he teased her like this. "We can't have you finish too quickly, dollface." He suddenly shifted Harley around, making her lay on her stomach this time. He lowered himself onto her, forcing her to remain down. "You want this?" He whispered into her ear. She could only nod, itching for him, wanting him. "Say it." He blew a breath of air against her skin. She shivered. "Pretty, pretty, pretty-" "Please" Harley had already reacted to him. That was all it took to completely rid him of any restrains he had of his deepest desires to claim this woman. He undid his pants, allowing it to drop down past his knees and fall to the ground. He reached into his boxers, taking out his erect manhood. He stroked it a bit. The curious blonde turned her head back slightly to glance at him only to feel him shove himself inside her very quickly and roughly. She threw her head back when he entered her, causing her to sound a pleasured cry. Her red and black painted toes curled upward as the flutter of pleasure turned into a roaring fire that seemed to melt her from the inside out. He began thrusting into her slow and hard, her breaths were small gasps between loud moans and cries. Her fingers gripped onto the wooden table almost tight enough to leave dents in them. 

What started slow turned into Harley's undoing. He had enough of this boring pace, he wanted more. The Joker rested his hands on her hips and began to pound her hard and fast. That wasn't enough. His hand craved her sweet jiggly melons that bounced each time he thrust into her. He spanked them a few times, surely leaving a red hand impression on Harley's butt cheeks. Her cries now came out nearly silent from her raw throat until with a well positioned thrust he hit her in just the right spot pulling a harsh sound from her lips, one that resembled an animal in mating. Her back arched and her inner walls spasmed around his member buried deep inside her. The noises she was making were driving him mad. He wanted her, he wanted everything she is, she would be his forever. He pulled out, turned Harley around to sit her up on the table and kissed her. "You're mine now." He grunted as he pushed her back onto the table, hung over her and continued ravaging. "Oh puddin', I've always been yours." The words had slipped out of her mouth. She was so intoxicated by him that Harley failed to notice them. Her mind was blank; the only thing on it being their intensive mating. 

"All yours." She moaned into his mouth, kissing him back lustfully and passionately. "Yours." Harley repeated. Now separated from his lips all she could do was cling onto the table and cry out his name over and over again after each thrust he delivered her. He was breathing very heavily. He started to slow down going hard as he could feel himself coming close to his climax. He wrapped his arms tightly around Harley making sure they were as close as possible. "Mister J...!" Harley cried out his name one last time, feeling herself unravel as she felt his own thick cream coat all of her inside. "Mine." He grunted. "Mine." She clung to him, her lips pressed against his neck while she breathed in an out, attempting to steady her breathing. "I can get used ta this." Harley grinned, looking, glancing up at her Puddin'. 

He pulled out of her, suddenly breaking their embrace. He leaned over the railing and looked across the water. "Yea, yea." He waved her comment away. "That was enjoyable. I suppose." One moment he was so affectionate the other so distant and cold. This made her frown. Little did she know his mind was in shambles thanks to that damned blonde. She woke up feelings, ones that he thought had died years ago with his past, ones that he didn't want. Why had he said all that? Why had he grown so attached and possessive of a woman he only met for a few weeks? "Don't want to linger too long. We have to drop these people off before the police notices." He waved towards the corpses and hostages on the other side of the deck. "Or." He grunted. "We can give them a nice firework show as a nice ending to this blast of an evening. Ha. Ha. Ha." Mr. J was back to his usual behavior. Harley sat up on the table, brushing her hair back with her fingers. The two had made quite the mess, the sight made her smirk. The blonde stood up, walking to his side to look towards the hostages. "I think a firework is overdue, Puddin'."

Joker was already getting dressed again. He picked up his jacket and pulled out a button. "Well since I already had my fun today, I'll give you the honor of doing it this time." He tossed the detonator to Harley. "Really??" Her fast reflexes caused her to instantly grab it, an excited grin displayed in her face. "With pleasure, puddin'!" Harley happily exclaimed. Moments later, she had pressed the button without any hesitation, waiting for the fireworks show to commence. "Not yet!" He yelled but he was far too late, his little psychopath had already hit the button. He grabbed Harley and jumped off the boat with her as it blew up behind him. Sometimes clever sometimes fitting her blonde stereotype; the female jester seemed to laugh all the way away from the explosion. They were so terrifyingly close to it. The feeling sent an adrenaline rush through her body, she loved it. They were so close to becoming little smithereens. He swam away from the boat and resurfaced with Harley, the explosions still going on behind them. "Well that ended up being more exciting than I planned." He looked at Harley. "You come with many surprises." He let out a soft sigh and kissed her head. "Let's get out of here." She couldn't agree any more. "Let's go home, puddin'."


	4. The Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is happier than ever. The two seemed inseparable. At least until the Joker begins to realize his emotions are getting out of hand. He does not like that. Distancing himself felt like the best way to solve this. That's when things start to take a dark turn; a fight ends in Harley being kidnapped and locked in Belle Reve. The Joker won't stand for it. He goes on a quest to find his doll, even if he has to destroy all of Gotham in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains the more abusive and violent side of Joker x Harley, as well as rape.

"Let me through." Harley frowned staring at a few of the henchmen she had gotten familiar with. The blonde was very social and friendly, it wasn't hard for her to get along with the gang at all. She felt like she fit right in. She hadn't seen Mr. J in ages, almost an entire week. After their little love making, he was so kind to her, so affectionate. When suddenly out of nowhere he became as cold as ice, without the slightest bit of warning. She was unhappy. She needed answers. "Sorry, miss Quinn, boss specifically gave orders not to let **anyone** in." The guard simply replied, which ended up in him being pinned down to the ground with a gun pressed to his head. "I'm NOT just anyone." She snarled. He was far too scared to say anything else, while the other guard froze in place. He did not want to mess with an angry psychopathic woman. "Hmph." Harley stood up, fixing up her pigtails from all the commotion. "Now if you'll excuse me."

The woman boldly opened the door without even knocking, walking inside to approach the stressed Mister J. The second she saw him she smiled. "Puddin'!" Harley happily exclaimed, rushing to his side. She hadn't seen him in ages. He was always locked up in here, scribbling and reading mountains of papers. On top of that, Harley had barely gotten any attention from him. And for someone who loved attention, she felt extremely deprived."I told them to not let anyone in." He grumbled, his face dark and bitter. He didn't even bothering looking up at Harley. The last thing he wanted to hear was her annoyingly high pitched voice. "That includes you." He was treating her like she was just anyone. Harley couldn't accept this, she couldn't. Not after that special date night the two had. It was special to her. This should have been a sign to stop. She should've taken the hint to get out by his dry voice. But not Harley. She was nosy. Anyone in their right minds knew that disturbing the boss in this time was not a wise idea. But Harley was far from logical. She was a stubborn woman and she wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Oh come on puddin'." Harls whined, making sure her Brooklyn accent was loud and clear. She approached his desk, pushing some of his papers away enough for her to climb onto it, resting on her knees only to strike a seductive pose. "Don't you wanna rev up your Harley?" She purred. She balled her fists into paw like shapes, moving them up and down pretending to start up a motorcycle. "Vroom, vro...om..." Her words trailed away when she saw his expression. He was dead serious, not even the slightest bit of entertainment. This made her smile nervously. "Puddin'...?" Harley gulped. "Aren't you just adorable?" He began, giving her a smile. This eased her slightly. He seemed furious. Maybe she was imagining things? "Oh Harley." He leaned forward to cup her cheek in his hand. She couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction, nuzzling her cheek into his palm. "You forgot one thing Harley." He began, causing her to look up at him. "What's that, Puddin'...?" That's when her fears became reality. "Your little "puddin'"." He said with a slight mockingly tone to his voice, imitating that annoying nickname she gave him. "He's the boss around here." His hand abruptly left her cheek to grab her harshly by the top of her shirt. He pulled her closer to him by force, their faces merely centimeters away. For the first time ever, being this close to him felt uncomfortable for Harley. "Not his little pet." Without another warning, he threw her away from his desk. Every bit of amusement was gone from his face. His breathing became heavy as he looked at Harley. "I am the one who's the boss, not you!" He grunted loudly. "Of course you're the boss Puddin'... I.. I never thought otherwise."

"Oh... my mistake." Once again his expression changed to an easier one. "You didn't?" He walked towards her, reaching out his hand to help her up. "No, Mista J." The gullible Harley couldn't help but smile. Had he gone back to his senses? She knew her puddin' couldn't be that mean to her. She reached out to take his hand but he instantly jerked it away. "Then why the fuck did you come in here when I specifically ordered no one to enter!" The same hand that was meant to help her had slapped her flat across the face. Harley hadn't had proper time to prepare for this. The slap was loud; it echoed through the room and even outside in the hallways. Some of the henchmen flinched at the sound of it. The poor blonde's head completely jerked to the side from the force, now feeling a very warm and stinging sensation on the left side of her face. He turned his back to Harley, walked to his desk, opened the drawer and pulled out his gun. "Now." He made his way back to Harley. "Let's be very very clear about something." He hunched down in front of her. "This." He handed the gun to Harley. "Is my gun. So." He grunted. "Go out there and shoot whoever let you in here, the person who made me hurt you." He softy touched Harley's cheek where he hit her. "Make sure. They hurt. As much. As you. Do now." He said in the voice of a playful maniac. He got up and reached out his hand for her to get up. Did she just hear him correctly? It took her a while to realize the situation at hand. Harley had been hit, she had been hit by the person she cared most about. When the shock faded, tears welled up in her now blurry blue eyes. The throbbing pain from the slap was nothing compared to the emotional overwhelm she was drowning in.

"P-Puddin'..." Harley whispered in disbelief, her voice cracked and also muffled thanks to her hand now covering her mouth. Sobs threatened to escape. She had a rather red mark on her cheek that began to develop a blue and purple bruise in the middle. And for the first time, the happy-go-lucky clown was crying. The sight of someone so cheery crying scared even him. The Joker stared at Harley in disbelief when he finally calmed himself down, understanding the dire consequences of his actions. But it was too late.

She finally reached out to take the gun using her trembling hand, only to throw it away. Harley stood up from the ground. "You do it yourself!" She cried out, rushing out of the room and slamming the door behind her. God knows where she was heading to. He stood there still in disbelief, not sure what to do nor how to react. "What just happened?" He thought to himself. "What did I do?" He held his head in frustration. "She's mine. She's mine. She's mine." He eventually snapped, picking up the gun. "FUCK!" He screamed his lungs out. Never had he felt this insane need to get something back to him, something he just seemed to have lost. No one ran away from the Joker, no one. Especially not his property.

He rushed out of his room. "You two fucking idiots!" He shot both of them straight in the head. "Where is she!?" He yelled at anyone who passed through. If they failed to answer he wouldn't even hesitate to shoot them. "Where the fuck is she?!" The Joker demanded, his rage reaching the roof. "Boss, she ran outside." Frost had been the only brave henchman to actually approach the Joker and give him the information he needed. That's all Mr. J wanted to hear. He rushed outside in the blink of an eye, it was pouring down hard. "Search for her you idiots!" He yelled to his henchman. "Useless..." He growled. "Harley! Sweetie! Forgive daddy's little outburst won't you?" He called out, wanting to hear anything from her. When the response was nothing, he grunted in frustration. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He yelled on the top of his lungs. He left the docks looking for her, completely soaked at this point.

Harley was an emotional wreck. She ran and ran, not even knowing where she was headed to herself. Until she stopped in her tracks, frowning. "He hates me... he hates me..." She broke down, slamming her hand so tightly onto a wall it broke her fingers. The girl yelped in pain, hugging it to her chest. The tears were now covered by the rain. She was drenched by it. "It's my fault... my fault." Why did she have to have such a loud mouth? Why could she never listen to him? He had already warned her once.

"..." She felt someone approach her from behind. Harley quickly grabbed her bat with her one good hand, swinging it towards him. The man ducked, knocking her down. Harley grunted when she landed. "Now's not the time, Basty." Harley hissed, flinching. "Just come quietly and I won't have to hurt you."

"Heh." She merely smirked, lashing out on him in a dash. Thanks to her impulsive attack, he easily managed to knock her out, picking her body up before it landed on the ground and disappearing into the night with the blonde. He wasn't taking her to Arkham Asylum, no, that place was destroyed thanks to her doing. He was taking her somewhere far more secure; Belle Reve. The Joker was nearby. He heard all the noise and commotion in the distance. He picked up his pace, running towards it. He knew those sounds, it was the bat fighting. He rushed around a corner into the allay, but he was far too late yet again. All he found were some batarangs stuck around the walls and her bat. "No. No. No. No. No. NO!" He fell to the ground holding his head down. "SHE IS MINE!"

 

* * *

 

"Well look here.. The woman he took. She is mine. MINE! You understand? So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He placed his hands on his captives shoulders. He leaned in closer to whisper, completely invading the man's privacy. "Where is she? Where did he take her?" The man in the chair was already half beaten to death, both his fingers and toenails plucked out, teeth smashed and bones broken. "I don't know. I swear I don't know." The man being tortured said, sobbing. "Well then we have a slight problem." Suddenly, the Joker bit the man's ear and tore it off with his metal teeth. His screams of agony filled the room. "Last chance." Joker demanded, not even having the slightest bit of remorse. The man passed out from blood loss before he could reply. "Oh well, too bad." He snapped his neck and walked to a table full of his torture tools, he grabbed a towel to wipe himself clean. "Get me someone who knows something or you're next." He said to the henchman dragging the corpse to the pile. "On to the next one..."

* * *

 

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He sang out playfully. "Come out Batsy I know you're here." He grabbed one of the hostages and held his gun against her. "Scream for me." He pressed the gun against her head. "SHE WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" He yelled getting madder. He looked around. "FINE, have it your way." A gunshot sound, followed by the machine gun of his henchman killing all the other hostages around. "Where is he! Where is he! Where is he!" He yelled at the corpse. "Useless!" He tossed her on the pile, it was growing along with his fury.

 

* * *

 

"Well, well, well, you finally showed up." Joker sat on his throne of corpses. "Couldn't ignore me any longer?" He smirked at Batman. "Shame you had to sacrifice so many people before you actually showed up. Tsk." His mockery was getting on his nerves. "Enough, Joker, you have my attention." Batman looked mad. "Oh you know why I wanted to talk to you." Joker stood up and walked up to the Bat. "I have one question for you." He looked him straight in the eyes. "Where is she?" "She's locked up for good. As you will be soon." "Oh I wouldn't be so sure." Before Batman could react he was hit by something fired from behind. "What.... What is this? What did you do to me?" He started to feel dizzy, limping towards the Joker, his hands reached out to try and choke him. But he collapsed. "This, my friend, is a poison created by the one and only, moi." He circled around the Bat, holding his hands behind his back. "It's unlike anything I ever made, it's a special treat specifically designed for you. Not like my normal creations that make people die with a smile." He chuckled a bit. "This will keep increasing in pain, till I give you either the sweet embrace of death or the antidote I have right here." He suddenly took out a bottle, holding it with two fingers and mockingly swinging it right in front of Batman's face. Batman lashed out, launching his hand to try and grab it. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Not so fast." In quick reflex, he jerked it away from him, putting it back in his front pocket and patting it. "Now let's try this again." He hunched down next to the Bat and grabbed him up by the head. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

 

* * *

 

Blood... so much blood. Sometimes the blonde had wondered how she wasn't dead yet, rotting away in her cell. She was always on the ground, shriveled up into a ball, her arm clinging to her stomach like she was in pain. The guards didn't care, none of them did. Why would they? If she died it would be one less responsibility to take care of. If it weren't for Amanda Waller ordering them to force feed her, she would have most certainly died. The feeding tubes forced into her throat were the worst. And yet nothing matched the mental torture. She was losing it. Sometimes Harley would just bang her head against the bars and would not stop until she passed out. Other times she's scratch her own skin off. Occasionally, a guard had to force her into a restraining jacket after seeing the horrible mess she made.

When she wasn't locked in her cell, Harley would be taken to the sticky prisoner bathroom to shower her stench away. They only allowed her to shower once a week, sometimes even once in two weeks when they got lazy. Her beautiful silky long blonde hair greased up, her usually polished nails now filled with dirt. And yet, Harley always dreaded being able to shower or stepping into that damned place. Whenever she would, he would be there waiting for her with a malicious grin and hungry eyes. The first time it happened she tried to run away, to scream to the other guards, to no avail; he had his way with her with his filth. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. The only thing covering her wet and nude body had been the towel. Harley just finished showering. She jumped from the feeling, about to kick whoever the intruder was away when he grabbed both of her hands behind her back and forcefully pushed her against a wall, pressing her chest and cheek tightly against it to the point that it began to hurt. She glanced back at whoever it was, hissing at the sight. "Griggs." He suddenly forced his lips onto Harley's, kissing her greedily. She bit him, causing him to growl, grab her by the hair and slam her head onto the tile. "Two can play like this." His bottom lip had been bleeding pretty badly thanks to her. She spit his disgusting blood away, almost in a mocking way. Harley yelped in pain, her head growing dizzy from the slam. "Acting humble when we all know you're just the Jokers slut? Don't make me laugh." Griggs remarked, licking up her cheek. She shivered, his tongue felt like unpleasant thorns brushing against her skin. When the dizziness faded, Harley quickly mustered up some strength to yank her hands away from him, elbow him in the chest and dart towards the door. Luckily she got there before he could react, attempting to open it. It took her a few tries to realize it was locked._

_"Nice try, sweets." Griggs seemed pissed off. He approached Harley, grabbing her towel and completely tearing it off of her body to reveal everything. He stared her up and down like a hungry animal looking at it's prey, slamming her back against the door. Harley had to gasp, hitting her back against the knob. "Let me go or else-" "Or else what? You'll tell them?" He trickles his fingers down her body, feeling everywhere. Disgusting, so disgusting. Nothing like her puddin'. This man was an animal. "Who do you think they'll believe? A cop who has worked for them for years or a crazy psychotic woman?" Her silence satisfied him. "Good girl, now listen and I won't have to hurt you." His hand stopped at her chest, groping them thoroughly. Harley had to grit her teeth. Never had she felt something so unpleasant. "Eat shit!" Harley suddenly screamed out, kicking him in the groin. He cried out. Enough was enough. "Bitch!" He growled, smacking her. The force threw her body to the harsh cold ground in a loud thud. Only seconds later, he took out what seemed to be a needle and struck her with it, the liquids flowing into her skin. Whatever he did, Harley suddenly lost all control over her body. "I wanted to be a gentleman, but you left me no choice. Now I have to do it the less enjoyable way." She laid flat on the ground, unable to move anything but her face. Her entire body felt numb._

_Griggs grew impatient. He didn't even have time for any preparation or foreplay, he just wanted to fuck her brains out and pent out his frustration from work, from home, from his horrible gambling addiction that was slowly ruining him. He unbuckled his belt, using a pair of handcuffs to tie her hands together behind her back. The cop pushed both his pants and boxers down with one go, raising Harley's bottom part up; her cheek and knees rested on the floor in an uncomfortable position while her rear rose up, completely exposed to the man. The worst part was she couldn't do anything about it. Absolutely nothing. "Now... lets try this again." With one quick go, he shoved his entire length inside of her. She had hoped whatever drug he put her on would at least numb this feeling, but just when she needed it most it began to fade away, bringing her back to her senses. She gasped out a cry. He thrust inside of her again and again and again, each time causing her body to violently jerk back and forth. There was no love, no passion, she felt like his punching back, an object to release his frustration on. Tears formed in her eyes. "Mista J..." She cried. "Mista J..." "He ain't helping you anytime soon, sweets." He suddenly flipped her around harshly, causing her to lay on her back. She could see him now. She didn't want to. Harley shifted her face away from him, refusing to look. He didn't like this. He forcefully grabbed onto her cheeks with one hand, mushing her face up and jerking it towards his direction. He made sure to hold her in place. She tried to fight back to no avail. "Don't you dare look away." He began his dreadful activity again, going in and out of her. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes hours and hours days. Time paused._

_Finally, he finished. He didn't even have the decency to wear a condom or release outside. Griggs made sure she soaked up every little piece of liquid he release. He stood up, putting his clothes back on. "Goodnight, sweets." He gave her his best smile. 'Impure... defiled...' Those thoughts ran through her head after he finished his business and left her there on the cold bathroom floor, sobbing her heart out. She spent a long time just staring blankly at the floor. "..." Silence. Up until an angered female police officer knocked on the door. "Finish up over there already!" She demanded, snapping the blonde back to reality._

She hurried, she would shower for ages, scrub and scrub against her skin so forcefully as if she was trying to scratch all the dirt of him away. It was useless, it remained, it always remained. All it did was leave bruises on her skin, ones none of the guards even care about enough to ask about.

The second time Griggs visited her in the bathroom, Harley tried to protest again. She failed. He had his way with her. The third time, she still fought. Harley refused to succumb to his disgusting ways. Many times she tried to file complaints to the higher ups. Griggs was right, none of them believed her. Or, none of them cared enough to, whether she was telling the truth or not. By his fifth visit, she had given up entirely. She just let him do whatever he pleased. The less she rebelled the less time it would take him to finish.

"He forgot about you." Harleen Quinzel, one of her inner voices would say. "He isn't comin'." She ignored it. "You're just jealous!" Harley screamed out, hitting the air to make it disappear. "Just face it." The voice would reappear behind her, whispering right into her ear. "You're going to rot in here for the rest of your life, and he probably already has a replacement. A prettier, younger bimbo who can satisfy his needs and keeps her mouth shut." Those conversations would end horribly. "Shut up... shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Harley repetitively screamed, launching into an attack towards it. However, the results were always the same, she knocked her head right into the iron bars, falling back from the impact and passing out cold.

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright boys let's do this." The Joker had a full squad of fully armed henchman, each having their own machine-guns, launchers and full protective gear, a swat team of his own. Their uniform however had a twist of their own; they wore masks, some animals other clown faces as helmets. Alarms went off in the prison to inform of the intruders. "GO NOW." He screamed the command, at his cue, a helicopter flew over, firing all of it's missiles straight into the main wall to blow it into shreds. Heavy engines roared behind the main squad, two tanks rolled up and began to take shots as well. Amanada's prison had completely been overwhelmed. The Joker started charging straight for the prison followed by his men. Once inside the firing on the outside didn't stop, shaking the whole prison. "WHERE IS SHE!?" He yelled at the guards that stood in his way as he shot them. "USELESS IDIOTS." He went inside the control room, stopping at the intercom. "Harley, baby, I am here. Daddy is here for you. I will get to you soon." He looked at his henchman. "Start searching, don't think about wasting any time! I want her out of here as soon as possible. And-" The Joker paused, using the intercom once again. His dry voice heard in every single part of the prison. "-To any prison here, aid me and you shall be rewarded with your freedom. I will lead you all to prosperity and anarchy! You will all be set free by me, The King of Gotham; THE JOKER!"

Griggs heard everything, the complete invasion, despite helping the Joker with the location secretly he had no idea that the man would actually break into the prison. This was bad, this was very bad. He rushed to a certain location, not stopping in any way possible. He had to get there, he had to. And that's when he came to a stop in front of the cell in the middle of the room; her cell. "He's here for you, sweets." The familiar guard announced once she woke up again. Harley flinched, her head throbbing from the pain of what she did to herself earlier. "The Joker, he's here." He repeated when she stared at him with a puzzled look. Griggs knelt down next to the bars, lowering herself down to her height. "You're going to tell him I took really good care of you, right? I made sure you weren't ever bored. You're telling him that, aren't you?" The panicked man kept urging her to answer. It took her a while to understand, but when she did, she suddenly grinned, bursting into a vexing laughter. "Oh, you're so screwed."

"What do you mean by that?!" Griggs's face fell very pale, losing every bit of colour to it. She was mocking him, toying with him. That bitch.

At the same time, the Joker was searching the entire prison, not leaving a single cell uncovered. He executed anyone in his way, whether they were a prisoner or a guard. Anyone who opposed him, anyone who stopped him from getting to his sweet psychopath will pay. He also showed mercy, only to those who swore allegiance to him. One of those new friends was a nice corrupt guard, who was too low ranking to know anything, but had access to area close to the surveillance station. He brought them there. "You did well." He placed his hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. The guard could only smile nervously, trembling. He just wanted to get out of here. "Wait here, or you're going to serve me in the afterlife." He smirked. The guard complied. He wasn't about to defy the psychotic jester, not when he had so much power. "Bash in that door!" Two men placed explosives on the high maintenance security door, blowing the entire wall off into shreds. The door was blown into the room. Guards and security from inside rushed to attack, quickly shot down. They were massacred by one of Joker's new meta human pets. "Now then." The Joker walked in, casually stepping onto the corpses on the ground as if they were merely a carpet. He approached one of the screens, wiping the blood off the screen. "Let's see where she is and how they treated sweet lil Harls." He began working the panels, ignoring all the chaos around him. His minions made short work of anyone trying to retaliate and get to him. He was the big boss now and those that were smart enough knew it. "There!" He pointed at the monitor. "There she is! My beautiful demon." He stroked the monitor as he teared up. She was so elegant, so beautiful, using sheets to tie herself up in the top of her cell to dance. Everything seemed fine, until he saw it. His expression quickly grew dark as the scene unfolded on the screen. "WHAT DID THEY DO TO MY HARLEY!" He yelled. Only he could touch her, only him. Yet there he was, Griggs, that disgusting vile piece of shit touching his Harley, violating her. "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. DON'T TOUCH HER. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU PIG!" He screamed at the monitor, completely forgetting the fact that this wasn't live. "He will suffer, he will regret this. No one touches my Queen but me." He destroyed every single monitor out of anger. Enough was enough, he knew where she was now. He was coming for her. He was mad.

He was right outside the room, she could hear him. Just the anticipation of finally seeing him made her shiver in excitement. He was close, so incredibly close. While to her it was bliss, to Griggs, he began to see the gates of Hell walking towards him. They made sure to blow this door up as well, not leaving a single door safe. The impact from the explosion caused her to shield her face with her arms, coughing from the smoke. The moment the fog cleared, she came face to face with him. Harley's lips curved into a smile, a very vibrant smile. Her angel was here. 'Take that, Harleen' she taunted in her head. Just the sound of his sweet voice echoing in her ears again gave her goosebumps all over her pale chemical stained skin. Unfortunately, her Mister J had to see her in this shape. She had always wanted to look fancy for him, not like this; she was wearing a torn white uniform that looked very old and unlike the usual expensive fragrance, she smelled like prison soap. "Knock knock, guess who!" He examined the room till his eyes found her; Harley, his poor sweet Harley. "Oh my beautiful demon." He looked at her with a broken smile, at the state of her. "What have they done to you." He walked up to the bars. "OPEN THIS CAGE!" He ordered, Croc, one of the smarter meta humans had decided to help the Joker in his quest to his Queen. He tore the wall of the cage to bits, barely even trying. It was fit to keep a human at bay, not a giant crocodile man. Joker walked inside of it, crouched next to Harley and kissed her lovingly. "I am here. I I am here now. You're safe." His arms securely wrapped themselves around her, cradling her. Nothing in the world mattered anymore, only the mere fact that he had her back, he had his precious Harley back. "Puddin'...!" Harley's hands rose up to rest onto his cheeks, properly feeling his face with her fingers. He was real, he wasn't another one of the cruel delusions her mind tortured her with.

That's when he noticed him, cowering in a corner like a pathetic puny, defenseless animal. His gaze turned from sad into the darkest most maddening face anyone has ever seen him display. "You." He grunted. "You. You. You." He got up. "You. Hurt my Harley." He said almost as if he was in a play. "Now my dear friend. It's time to pay. Ha. Ha. Ha." "N...n...no. It wasn't me I swear. I treated her well! I played with her, I kept her entertained! Come on tell him Harley!" He desperately looked at her, urging her to answer. "Come on you bitch tell him!" Bad choice of words. Jokers fac darkened even more after he called her that. That's when Griggs knew he was screwed. But he didn't give up. "Tell him how I fed you, washed you and took care of you!" "I thought you were useful, helping me with all this information after the Bat spouted her whereabouts, but no. You were the worst one of them all. Being all high and mighty with the little power you have. Oh... let me rephrase that, 'had' in this place. This prison is done, if anything it's mine now. And you my dear little friend." He had walked up to him, making sure he did so very slowly to prolong the situation. At this point, the Joker was right in his face, slapping him lightly a few times on the cheek. "You're going to experience suffering, greater than any of these fine gentleman locked in here ever had to endure." He laughed maniacally, pulled out his gun quickly and shot him in one of his legs. Griggs screamed in pain, collapsing onto the ground, his hands clutching onto his bleeding leg in pain. "I will keep you alive, till you die from old age, day in day out, you'll be tortured. Every single nail on your disgusting body will be pulled out, every single bone broken, every single piece of skin cut or burned." He moved next to the mans ear and whispered. "You hurt my Queen, disrespected even after looking me in me in the eye and swearing alliance, which is punishable by more than just death." With those last words he got up. "Take him away." He raised his hand, making a motion, one that got his henchman to approach Griggs and pick him up. "No... No NONO PLEASE NO!" Griggs called out when they began to carry him away. "I'M SORRY, PLEASE, JOKER HAVE MERCY." The police man continued to shout his lungs out until his voice disappeared into the distance.

Now that the bastard had been taken care of, Mr. J could go back to tend to his Harley. He walked back into her cell, picked her up and carried her out of this place. As Griggs screams filled the halls of the prison. Harley didn't care about Griggs at this point, she barely acknowledged his screams. She knew his fate. All that mattered was that her puddin' was here, and he was taking her home, carrying her like a princess. "Oh puddin'." Her voice squeaked in a higher pitch at this point, her arms tightly pulling him into an embrace while he walked. There it was again, that intoxicating strong scent of cologne mixed with blood she loved. It was perfect. Tears of joy stained her blue eyes. She didn't move, she refused to, afraid if she even dared to flinch he would disappear. "Let's go home." He looked her right in the eyes while he walked step by step. She smiled weakly up at him. He leaned down to kiss her again, his lips sweetly embracing her own. Oh how he missed this, how she missed this. All the commotion made her forget the state she was in. Harley passed out right there in his arms, her head falling down to his shoulder, leaving a very broken and concerned Joker.


	5. A new Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the traumatic event, Joker doesn't waste any time to proceed with his plans and take over Gotham to create a new Gotham; his own Gotham. However, with Amanda Waller, Batman and Superman in the way, will his plans actually work?

He sat at his desk, all monitors showing the state of Gotham. The city was burning, streets filled with blood. Never had he seen his precious hometown in this dire state. And it was all his fault. "Bruce, we need to talk." Hearing that familiar voice caused him to turn around. He hated the sound of it. "How did you get in here, Waller?" Amanda Waller emerged from the shadows, revealing herself fully to him. "You don't need to know, Bruce. I have my ways." She simply replied. A typical answer from someone like her. What did he expect? He gave her half a smirk before turning his attention back towards the monitors, almost ignoring her presence. She looked at the screens as well. Not that she needed to. Amanda was very well informed of the situation Gotham was under. And yet somehow she always managed to keep her cool. It vexed him. Everything about her annoyed him. "It's time to admit defeat, Bruce." Amanda sighed, slowly walking her way towards him. "You've been beaten, you need help. Call him." Bruce slumped down in his chair, holding his head in his hands. "How could I have let this happen...?" More importantly, how could he let himself listen to this woman? He knew what she was capable of, he knew their morals, their ideologies were completely different. Yet he ignored it. He got cocky, too prideful.

"Our plan failed completely, you said he would succumb and surrender for Harley. Not this!" "You can't blame me for this. We **both** agreed to do this." She jumped when he suddenly slammed his fist into the desk so tightly the entire thing shook, the empty coffee mug on the table falling down from the impact. "Bruce, calm down." She eyed him. He got up from his chair and walked up to her, facing her one on one now. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" He yelled. "I said, **calm down Bruce**." Amanda repeated, her voice more stern this time. "We can still fix this, trust me." She began, reaching over to rest her hand on his shoulder. He jerked himself away from her, almost slapping her hand away from touching him. "You lost my trust the moment this plan failed." Bruce turned away from her, his back now facing her. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "Trust in me or not, you and me both agree we can no longer fight this war alone." She urged him. "We **need** Superman." He wasn't moved by her words. If saying it this way didn't work, then she would say it in a way that did. "Or-" Amanda suddenly turned around herself, walking towards the door. She stopped in place, he hand resting on the knob. "-I can call in the nuclear strike if you prefer, but as you know that would cause a third world war." This damned woman always knew how to get her way. "Fine. FINE!" He snarled, turning around to face her again. "I'll call him. We should have called him from the start like I planned. I should have realized Superman's call was overdue the moment I couldn't stop him in that damned factory." Amanda shook her head. "Playing the guilt trip game isn't going to do anything. There's still time to save Gotham." She glanced towards him with an ice cold gaze. "We need to take care of the crime lord he freed from Arkham first." Bruce said, every bit of hope disappearing from his voice. 

 

* * *

 

  
  
"My sweet little demon-" Joker, who had been sitting in the back seat with an unconscious Harley had been comforting her the entire way towards the island. "Look at the state of you... you poor thing." He cradled her like a wounded puppy, his gaze never leaving her. The Joker's eyes were dark, stained with what seemed to be dry tears. "I'll fix this." He kissed her head. "I'll fix this, like I always do. I promise." The driver grew concerned at his boss's behavior. However, he didn't have the guts nor courage to interfere. "We'll be home soon, home where you should have been all this time. It's the place where we first met, remember? The place with the beautiful view over the sea, where you showed up and surprised me." He held her unconscious body extremely tight. In fact, if she were still awake it would've probably hurt. "I have the best doctors waiting for you there, you'll be fine in no time." He continuously reassured her. Little did he know the irony; he was actually trying to reassure himself more than anything.  
  
When they finally arrived to the island after the long and miserable boat ride, the Joker refused to let anyone but him touch Harley. He carried her inside the Asylum. "Doctors! DOCTORS!" The captured medical team rushed toward them with a mobile bed. "She's in bad shape, quickly!" The chief Doctor ordered. He didn't want to waste a single second in fear that the woman would slip away and he'd lose not just his life, his family's as well. The Joker finally let go of her, resting her down gently onto the bed. They rushed her away into the emergency room. Joker followed, refusing to leave her behind. Normally the doctors and nurses would have ordered him to stay outside, but who could stand against a man as scary as that? They didn't dare spout out a single word. On his way inside, he had to stop. He finally realized how drained he was. He had gone days, weeks without taking proper care of himself to plan this, to find her and get her out of that hellhole. Mr. J had to lean against the wall to steady his balance. He coughed up blood, growling at his own body that refused to cooperate with him. "I have no time for this!" He scolded himself, abruptly pushing his body away from the wall and rushing after them. "I am coming, my Queen!"

He remained by her side throughout the entire operation. Some of the doctors couldn't work properly while his presence was here. It was pressuring. Not to mention the fact that he was surprisingly calm. It scared them even more than seeing him mad because that was normal. The real reason behind this was his strong confidence; he was well aware that they would do everything in their power to save her. After all, if anything happened to her they would never see their families alive again. That mere fact alone pressured them to push through their limits.

Hours had passed. Every single second had been Hell to his mind, twisting and turning into madness, into darkness. He didn't know when exactly but at one point he stopped paying attention to his surroundings and all he could stare at were her scars, her wounds, her blood. He didn't even notice they were done nor that most of the medical team had left the room until a singular doctor approached him; the chief doctor. He cleared his throat, snapping the Joker out of his daze. "S..Sir.." He stuttered, almost choking on his words from nervousness. "Yes?" The Joker replied calmly, his attention now completely belonging to the Doctor. This didn't help at all. He tensed up. "She'll be fine. The recovery will take some time. No fatal wounds and as far as we can tell at this point there is no permanent physical damage, except some scars." The Joker sighed in relief. On the outside, he didn't seem moved at all, but on the inside he was crying in joy. "I'm a man of my word, so you can stay alive. But since you handled the situation so well, I'll give you a little bonus." The Joker left Harley's side for a moment to approach the Doctor. "An offer, an alternative." He walked to the side, fiddling with some of the surgical gear in the room. "You can stay here with you're family and work for me as my private Doctor. After today, this will be the safest place in the entirety of Gotham." He paused, putting the object he was examining back in it's place, sternly staring at the Doctor again. "Or, I can let you go back to your home and rot away in Gotham where crime will slowly destroy the entire city. The choice is yours, think about it." He walked past the man and back to Harley's side, he softly stroked her cheek. "You heard that, Harls? You're going to be just fine." The doctor nervously walked up to The Joker again, unwilling to tell him the rest of the news. But he knew if it came out of her mouth and if he wouldn't say it himself, his fate would be far worse. "I'm sorry sir but I have some bad news as well."

Mr. J turned his face excruciatingly slowly towards the Doctor. It was like a scene from a horror movie. His expression fell dark and terrifying. The Doctor had to gulp. "I don't like bad news." Joker said, causing the Doctor to flinch in fear. "She...  She... Had a... Miscarriage sir, most likely because of the abuse she suffered in the prison. We couldn't have done anything to save the child. It was already dead inside of her and we had to remove the fetu..." He couldn't even finish his entire diagonals. Joker grabbed the mans throat and lifted him up. He was gagging at this point, his fingers grasping onto the Joker's hand to desperately attempt to get him off of him. "WHAT? I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE A CHILD? AND THEY TOOK IT FROM ME!?" He screamed so loud in the doctor's face that spit made it's way all over him. He grunted, realizing the doctor's face began to grow blue. Anymore and he'd lose a potential worker. He threw the man to the ground, the Doctor coughing and wheezing. "Leave, **now** before I lose my temper completely with you!" He ordered, knowing if the man stayed any longer he would kill him. Just before the Doctor could stumble his way out of the room, Joker yelled. "STOP!" He froze in place, so painfully close to the exit. "Just know this; Gotham will burn and the Batman will die for what he caused me to lose. Make sure to consider this while you think about your decision." He made sure to show that he was done talking and turned away from him. The Doctor took this chance and rushed out of the room, leaving the man alone. Joker crashed down onto his knees next to the bed Harley rested on. "They took our child." He reached his hand to softly touch her cheek, resting his head on her stomach. "They killed Jr. Batman will pay for this, I promise, Dollface. They will all pay for this." He suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter, a very eerie and unsettling one. Anyone who heard this from outside felt unpleasant shivers go down their spine. He was a maniac, a maniac losing himself completely in his insanity.

 

* * *

  
  
A few days passed, half of Gotham was his now, underneath him were some of the biggest villains and meta humans this world had ever seen. Harley eventually woke up, still weak. He hadn't expected any less. The Doctor specifically told him it would take time for her recovery. And yet something inside of him hoped Harley... His Harley would be stronger than this. "This city is ours, Batman can't stop us, Harls." He spoke, breaking the silence in the room. The female jester should have been more than happy to have Mister J be the first one she would see when she woke up, but she wasn't. She should have smiled so brightly, laughed with him, bathed in the glory of finally having a chance to take over Gotham, but she didn't. She should have jumped on him, hugged see him. He even went out of his way to bring her a present to cheer her up; Lou and Bud the two hyena. They were so incredibly affectionate of their owner, almost never leaving her side. He would do anything to hear her beautiful voice again, regretting to ever think it was annoying. He hadn't heard a single thing from her, it twisted his insides."I even found a nice little secret of the Bat underneath this island." He smirked widely, hoping, wishing she would just say anything. 

  
This wasn't the cheerful clown he knew, this was a shell of her. She sat upright in her bed, staring very blankly towards one location, and it almost never changed. Her bright and gleeful blue eyes were so hollow and dull, almost like it belonged to the eyes of a doll. 'Harleen...?' Harley desperately called out inside her head, but the voice was gone. It used to haunt her when she was in the prison, yell at her and accuse her of being a bad mother. But it was gone now, when she wanted to hear it most. If anyone had thought she was crazy before this, seeing her now, they'd truly see the definition of insane. Harley had completely lost it.  
  
However, Harley always had a soft spot for her Mr. J. She couldn't leave him in the dark for so long.She did eventually acknowledge his presence and turned to look at him instead of the same spot on the wall. "Puddin'..." She spoke for the first time in forever, her voice a bit rusty. 'That's right... Her Puddin' was here, now go hug him, kiss him, tell him you love him.' And yet... she couldn't. "That's right, Harls." He quickly hurried to sit down next to her, holding her close. "It's me, I'm here." He was a wreck, his Harley was suffering, so he was too. Just hearing her say that nickname again eased his torment. "Please, dollface, please recover, I need you." His grip around her tightened. Suddenly, a fit of an emotional overwhelm rushed through her. The second he held her, she began sobbing like a baby, wailing her hearts sorrow. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She repeated several times, feeling the guilt begin to overtake her. Everything was bundled up, every single emotion was locked away into the hollowness for days. He opened the lock. She blew. She had lost it, she lost their precious little spawn, she failed in her job to protect her own baby, she failed as a mother. But most of all, she failed her one and only dream. "I'm so sorry."

God his heart was killing him. He wanted her to snap out of this already. All he could do was comfort her. He rubbed her back, while holding her tight. "No, Harls, no. Don't apologize, baby." He suddenly pulled away, only to cup her cheeks with both his hands, holding her face in place so she could look him right in the eyes. "You're safe, you're alive, that's all that matters." His eyes stung. Was he tearing up? "I... I... thought I lost you..." She was in complete and utter disbelief, eyes wide,her mouth even fell open. "Puddin'..." Harley's voice cracked so did her heart. She hadn't realized how much all of this affected him too. She was being selfish. He was hurting because of her. She was indirectly inflicting pain on him. She sniffled, quickly wiping her tears away.  
"It's his fault... all his fault..." Her hands clenched around him, gripping very tightly onto the male. 

"Don't worry Griggs will never see the light of day. He will suffer for as long as he remains alive." He could no longer help himself. He succumbed to his urges and kissed her. "We can go see him and torture him together later." He put on a fake smile. "It will be fun, he will suffer, we can even feed a bit of him to Lou and Bud." As tempting as the idea sounded, Harley had to shake her head. He misunderstood. "Not him..." She suddenly frowned, her head lowering down. "The Bat... It's his fault...." Her hands left him, wrapping her arms around herself into a hug. He growled at the mention of his name, Harley continued speaking anyway. "He did this. All of this. He locked me up there... in that horrible place. They treated me worse than an animal, Puddin'." She was traumatized. How could she forget that experience? "Harls, Harls, calm down." He urged. She was confused for a second. Why was his voice so frantic? Then she noticed it; her nails had dug into her skin so badly she was bleeding. She quickly let go of herself. "The Bat will get what's coming to him." He snarled, carefully tracing on the outsides of the new wounds she caused herself. "He brought his annoying friend, Superman, along. But Lex knows him 'rather well'. He found tools in the cave we invaded. They'll be very convenient." He reached over in hesitation to softly touch her stomach. "But more importantly, Harls, I want to give you your revenge, your salvation from the Hell he damned you in." He knew her better than anyone. He knew she would never be able to find comfort again until she had her closure. And what other way could he provide her this same closure other than revenge? "He took our child from us." He began rubbing her stomach. "An eye for an eye; we will take his child from him;Damian Wayne." His expression grew darker than Harley had ever seen it grow. It even scared the woman herself. She was actually beginning to grow concern. "Puddin'..." Harley muttered, resting her hand on his cheek as if to snap him out of it as she frowned. And yet... the thought of Batman suffering just as he did brought her comfort. He was right. The thought of revenge took away from the emptiness that was eating her insides. She wanted it. She did.

"Now-" He cleared his throat, calming his own self down. With both of them slightly stable, he stood up from the bed. "Lets get Lou and Bud a snack and get you out of this damn room. You've been rotting your days away here, it's pathetic." Even if he changed his tone, even if he seemed cold, Harley couldn't help but smile slightly. This was his way of expressing his concern towards her. And she loved it. 

 

* * *

  
  
"The weapon's design is simple; a spear launcher. What does the trick is the kryptonite at the ends of the spear. Make sure to fire it directly to his heart. It'll disable him entirely, put him to a 'coma' in a way. With him gone, Batman won't stand a chance." Lex Luthor explained, presenting the weapon he was speaking of in front of his client. "I have also adjusted Batman's super suit for myself to go head to head with Superman. I hope you don't mind me wanting to land the final blow on my nemesis." The Joker inspected all his new toys thoroughly. "Yes of course, I wouldn't want to take away your pleasure. Besides, I have my own business to deal with." He grinned. "Speaking of which... anything shiny for the Bat? Won't want to leave him out." He turned to Luthor. Harley sat in the side while Mister J continued on with his business with Dr. Freeze. She had gotten a lot better in time, both mentally and physically. She was even almost back to her normal state."Of course, Dr. Freeze and I have worked on some nice special weapons for you and Harley, perfect for taking out the Batman." He picked one up and gave it to The Joker. "Fancy." He remarked, passing it on to Harley when he examined his fair share of it. "This baby is going to give you the revenge you wanted, dollface." She took it. "It's gorgeous, Puddin'." Harley grinned at him, inspecting it herself while Bud and Lou obediently and quietly sat on her lap, her free hand idly petting their fur. The pets almost instantly became affectionate and fond of Harley. And she treated them like the children she never had.

The lack of excitement in her tone bothered him.  Harley had yet to go back to herself but he had to keep going. He needed to get them, he needed to be strong, he was the boss. He couldn't afford to make any mistake. "These look fine. Can we create more and give them to our soldiers? The more numbers the better!" "Yes of course, we already started to take care of some mass production." The Joker smiled, Lex never failed to answer properly. "Great! Now the Queen and I have other matters to attend. I'll leave you brainiacs to tinkering, toodels!" He took Harley's hand, indicating it was time to go. "Run along, babies." Harley planted the two hyena down on the ground, giving the leash to Frost. "Take good care of them, Frosty." Harley strictly ordered. If she came back to see one hair gone, even he couldn't stand the Hell she'd put him through. However, Jonny Frost was the most loyal and able one of Mister J's henchmen. He knew how to handle it properly. "Let's go, Puddin'." She was actually rather excited for what he had in store for her. Harley waved goodbye to her babies, wrapping her arms around Mister J's arm while the two left the area. It broke her heart to hear them whining, but she had to go. 

"Harley, the big night is nearing, a start of something great." He kissed her head and continued walking. "So how about a special date night for my special little girl, hm?" Just the mentioning of it brightened her mood. "Where are we heading to?~" The curious woman hummed to him. Ever since their reunion, he had grown far more... attached to her, far more affectionate. It was odd. He almost seemed... obsessed. And yet she wasn't complaining. This was... nice.  "Where ever we want to! It's my city after all! So what do you think? A romantic stroll across the mayhem, followed by a carriage ride through town and to close it all a nice visit to our young friend Damian Wayne?" He laughed like a maniac. His revenge would begin tonight, but first his date with Harley took top priority. He had to make sure she was happy. 

"Oh Puddin', you're the best!" Harley cheered in glee, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. The date was a nice change of pace from all the business related meetings Joker always had. He was busier now that he had his plan going, now that he practically controlled everyone in Gotham. Despite that once again she noticed that unlike the past, he was never too busy for her. When she was still recovering he always made sure to come to bed at a certain hour, even if she was sometimes already asleep. Occasionally, Harley would just quietly sit in his office playing with Bud and Lou while he worked, just enjoying each others company. Date night's end was nearing.  
  
Here it was; the finale she was waiting for; Damien stood in front of her face, beaten and bruised. "It's a shame you were born to be his son, you're rather cute." Harley approached him after Mister J finished his business with the kid. The remorseful woman was finally showing her ugly side, the side that came out thanks to the influence of her psycho boyfriend. "Say hi to your daddy, he's gonna see all of this." She giggled maniacally, holding the recording camera really close to his face. Damien was tied up, he couldn't prevent the awful thing from happening. She placed a rat upon his stomach, covered by a metal container. The heat in the container slowly rose up raised, forcing the rat to begin borrowing out through his own stomach. It then traveled his entire intestines in a desperate attempt at escape, until it finally came out of his back.  
  
All the two could hear were the boy's screams and cries of agony filling the room. 

The whole town could see them torturing Damian, the Batman would soon arrive. "Waiting is so boring let's continue the show till our main guest arrives!" The Joker grabbed more fun tools from the table. "Hmm what shall I remove first?" He looked at Damian. "Look Dollface, he looks so sad. Maybe I should give him a nice pretty smile to fix that? Ha. Ha. Ha." He shoved the knife in the corner of Damian's mouth. "This reminds me of how I got my scars." With a quick forceful move he ripped open his cheek. "But that's a story for another day. Ha. Ha. Ha." His sidekick pouted. "Aww what a shame, I love that story!" Harley chirped, playing along with Mister J's little torture scene for Damien. Not that it mattered, the poor boy was already running out of time. He grabbed the red hot branding iron and pushed it hard against the boys cheek. Damien screamed again. "Don't want to let you bleed to death now." He didn't pull the iron of the skin till it started to sizzle. But when he did, he revealed Damian's brand new Joker mark. "Beautiful!" He placed it back into the fire and went to grab a new toy. "Batsy still not here yet? What a shame. What should I do next with you? So many options, so little time. We already broke his bones, cut his skin, branded him, pulled nails, we even gave him a pet! So what's next?" At that moment they could hear glass breaking followed by fighting. He was here. "Ah! Perfect! Our main guest has arrived! Although rudely later than we planned." Joker was amused. Batman was not. "Stop this madness now Joker!" Batman urged. "Let the boy guy. He did nothing to you-" "It's too late for that, I'm afraid." He pointed towards Damian. "He's far gone." "Damian! Damian no! How could this happen? He was alive a moment ago! I saw it!" Shock overwhelmed him. "You... How could you do this to a boy who did no harm to you?!" "That's when you're wrong again, little Bat. He did plenty wrong by existing. This world isn't fair... You got to have a child while you took away ours. So! I changed it around, evened it up if I may say so myself. And now, vuala ! It's fair. You see the recording you saw isn't exactly live. Ha. Ha. Ha." At this moment Batman snapped, he wasn't the Batman anymore, he became Bruce Wayne consumed by anger because of the death of his child. "YES! YES! LET IT CONSUME YOU!" The Joker screamed as Batman raced towards him. As soon as the Bat was in range he grabbed the branding iron and went straight for his eyes, he missed but it was enough to make the Bat jump backwards.

  
"Batsy, we meet again." The sinister woman waved as if the two were on close terms. Batman's eyes laid on her, gritting his teeth when he recalled the woman placing a rat on his son, his only son. However, nothing contained his sadness. It was so clear in his eyes, even the rage couldn't hide it. Harley saw it, she saw it very clearly. She didn't want to see it, she didn't. The blonde wished she could erase that look from her head, the same devastated look she had when she finally saw the pool of blood that tormented her with the acknowledgement her own child died inside of her and there was nothing she could have done about it.  
  
Suddenly, guilt began to overtake her again. She was still unstable. 'You killed a child and yet you wanted to have one?' Harleen scolded her, causing her to grab her head in protest. "No! No! Not you, not now!" She hissed under her breath, trying to snap out of it. Mr. J needed her, he needed her to knock the bat off. But her feet wouldn't move.  
  
If her body wouldn't do it she'd force it. She reached to grab her bat, only to clumsily drop it on the ground with how much her hands were trembling.  
  
Although grieving and occupied with the Joker, Batman needed to at least take one of them out of play for him to have a better chance at beating them. He had to, he had to beat them or else Waller would unleash Hell on Gotham, on the city he wanted to protect so desperately. Harley hesitating so much gave him an opportunity. He used the darkness in the room to his advantage, momentarily hiding. Until he launched himself from the shadows from behind Harley, knocking her up in the air bore she could protest only to pin her right down onto the ground. She gasped out air from the impact of her back colliding against the surface of the ground. Her head banging against the floor was enough to knock her out cold.

Joker went red with rage. "You have the audacity to hurt her again?" He was done playing around. He grabbed the fist-weapon created by Luthor. "This is the last time I'll let you touch her with your filthy hands, Batsy." He charged towards him, surprising him with the force of the fist cracking Batman sturdy suit. Batman flew backwards trying to catch his breath, the suit took most of the force but some of his ribs were broken. "I will stop you. Gotham will be freed from your tyranny Joker! This won't end till one of us dies and I am not letting you go this time!"

 

* * *

  
  
Luthor was going face to face with Superman, both exchanging punches that shook the earth. "You don't stand a chance Superman! Your good ol' friend Batman gave us enough information to destroy you for good!" "This city isn't yours Lex. I will end this." He flew up and started attacking Luthor from range using his lasers. Luthor was able to shield most of the hits but the suit was starting to give in from the impact. He began throwing parts of the street and cars. Superman dodged them with easy, but it did give an opening. Dr. Freeze was ready. "You know what killed the dinosaurs? The Ice Age!" Superman was hit with the frostray of Freeze and came crashing down. Luthor instantly responded and started hammering Superman into the ground. 

 

* * *

  
  
The powerfist had given it's last punch it crumbled from Joker's fist, but the Bat was still standing. The fight was taking the tole on both of them. They were exhausted, beat. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Getting tired Batsy? Too bad playtime isn't over yet!" He rushed towards the Bat getting a stab into one of the cracked parts of his armour. But the Bat responded and managed to smack him down to the ground hard. The Joker coughed up blood from the impact, Batman couldn't follow up with more as he stumbled to regain balance. "Batman it's over, I am launching the missile!" A voice suddenly called out in the entire city, alarming both Batman and Superman of what they feared will happen if they didn't defeat the villains in time. "No! No! Amanda no! We got this! Give me more time!" "It's too late, you're out of time, you had your chance!" The connection was terminated. "That damned woman! It's all her fault." The Joker heard this. It amused him. "It all makes sense now. You wouldn't stoop so low to come up with this plan. No wonder she was in Belle Reve! Ha. Ha. Ha. It's was Waller all along." He got up, this moment of confusion in Batman gave him enough time. He jumped on Batman's back and started stabbing him in the neck. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." 

 

* * *

  
  
Freeze was easily beaten down, he was no match for the Kryptonian. Luthor's suit was broken and beaten, he needed to play his trump card but there was no opening. "Well, well, well, Superman seems like it does play out like it always does." "You can't win Lex. Not even with your new fancy suit." "But what about the Batman? Will he survive his battle?" Lex taunted Superman. "He... He will be fine." Superman grew concerned. That's when they saw it, the missile Amanda launched. "Well seems like our time is up." Superman took off without hesitation, grabbing the rocket and flying it into space, he couldn't get out of it's range and he came crashing down. Gotham shook because of the impact, but not Luthor he saw this chance and took it. He grabbed the Kryptonite spears and stabbed Superman to the ground by his limbs. "Oh have the tables turned!" Superman cried out in pain unable to do anything, his body already half a corpse because of the nuke. "This is your end Superman!" He couldn't contain his excitement to his victory, fair or not. He stabbed Superman through his heart, Even if the spear broke, thee kryptonite managed to strike his heart. Superman's roars of pain could be heard far and wide. Could this really be the end? 

 

* * *

  
  
Batman was still standing close to his last breath, he was bleeding heavily, losing his consciousness. The Joker wasn't doing much better. "This is the end Batsy." The scream from Superman terrified the Batman. "No. What? How!" "Ha. Ha. Ha. Seems like my plan is coming along nicely." He picked up the last weapon that was still usable. "Play time is over Batsy. This time I win. It's a shame, you gave me a purpose once, once I enjoyed. You completed me. But you see, then I found **her**." He gave his little speech, limping. "She's something, that girl. Out of this world! And you, you hurt her. I can't tolerate that." He fired the harpoon-gun straight through the Bat's stomach. He started to cough up blood and collapsed on his knees. "Oh how kind of you to kneel before me! The King of Gotham." He crouched in front of the Bat. "But it's too late to beg." He touched his cheek. "You should have bowed and begged before my Queen, when you first met her." He grabbed a nearby piece of glass and pushed it straight into the Bat's eye. The cries of pain coming from the Bat were short lived as the Joker stabbed him more and more with anything he could find. "HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA." He laughed and laughed, unable to stop. The Bat died in that pose but The Joker kept going, stabbing him wherever he could with whatever was available. He had won. He won. He won.  

"Miss." A sudden voice called out in the background called out, lightly tapping onto the female's cheek. "Miss Quinn, wake up." It was one of the Joker's goons. They had surrounded the entire building. The rest were far too scared to approach Harley, especially after what they had seen the Joker do just because someone hurt her and took her away. They didn't dare lay a single finger on his woman in fear that they would too experience the Hell Griggs had. Heck, some of them had to see it live, or do it themselves. Everyone in Gotham knew the horror you would face if the Joker ever assumed you brought harm or distraught to the female Jester.  
  
However, as much as he dreaded touching her and risking his life, what he dreaded most is the Joker bringing Hell upon all of the goons in the building just because none of them bothered to help her. He was distracted with killing the Batman, excited even to tend to Harley. Which left that job to the goons. "Miss Quinn!" The goon urged, feeling his heart beat picking up. Fear grew in him, anxiety. What if she hit her head in a vital place?  
  
Leo never thought he'd be happier to see her blue eyes flutter open to stare at him in confusion. He sighed in relief when she groaned, helping her sit up. "Ow, ow, ow." Harley whined, rubbing the throbbing part of the back of her head. She was a bit confused and lost as to where they where, when suddenly everything clicked. She was supposed to help Mr. J and she failed! "Where is he?" The blonde suddenly blurted out, recognizing the henchmen. He was one of the smarter ones the Joker had, almost as trustworthy as Frosty. "Right there." He finally stood up now that she was awake, helping Harley up as well. Her attention directed towards the place he was looking at.  
  
"Puddin'." Harley gasped at the sight, tears welling up in her eyes. They weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. He killed the Bat, he accomplished his long awaited dream, the thing he wanted most in life. She was proud of her Mister J, and happy for him. She didn't want to interrupt his glorious moment and yet she noticed something; Batman wasn't the only one bleeding, he was too. Concern rushed over her. She let him bathe in his glory for a few more minutes before she finally approached him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Puddin', you did it, you did it!" She repeated cheerfully, kissing his bloody lips. Never had the taste of iron and dust felt so sweet. "He's dead." She announced, almost as if he hadn't noticed so yet. It felt like he didn't with how many times he stabbed an empty corpse.  Joker snapped back into reality as he felt Harley's touch. "Huh?" He grunted. He extended his hand. "I won?" His eyes empty, his stamina drained, it was a miracle he was still awake. "We won... Gotham is ours." Harley suddenly panicked when she felt him wobble and fall, instantly moving her body behind him so that he'd fall and lean onto her chest. She grabbed him, her arms securely embracing him while she stroked his hair. "That's right, Puddin'. That's right." She hummed soothingly, kissing the top of his head. "We won."   
  
After that, Harley took care of the remaining issues. She ordered the goons to bring a car, while they helped her escort Mr. J towards the docks. He deserved a long break after his hard work, one she would gladly grant him. It was her turn to work a bit. They set sail towards the island, it was their paradise now. When they finally arrived, Harley undressed him and began cleaning all the blood and dirt using a warm water soaked towel. The Doctor who did eventually take Mr. J's offer stitched the huge wounds up, disinfecting them and giving Harley the right medication to give him. She dressed him up in his stylish purple pajamas, ones that had a pattern of little mini skull versions of him all over the fabric. He loved those. She finished tending to him. Then, and then only Harley took care of her own self as well.   
  
Harley changed herself. She felt dirty. She showered everything off, cleaning herself throughly. She dressed in her nightgown, letting her hair fall loose after blow drying it. Once she finished being squeaky clean, she climbed onto the same bed Mister J was sleeping on and snuggled up beside him. "Goodnight, my King." Harley whispered, her hand reaching over to brush his hair. "Tomorrow we'll wake up to a new Gotham..." She hummed the words like a lullaby."Goodnight." She murmured with pure affection, succumbing to her own exhaustion and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Batman and Superman gone, Joker and Harley are now the real King and Queen of Gotham. No one dared stand against them... no one but the bold Penguin. Maybe too bold for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 1000 hits! Thanks guys. It makes me happy knowing this is getting some attention. Sorry for the delay on this one, I had a horrible writers block.   
> Without further a due, here's the chapter! Enjoy~  
> P.S comments and ideas are always welcome. <3

_He kept running, running from corridor to another, never-ending. **They** were catching up to him. Dismantled, deformed monsters. His wife and child chased him down. He was the prey; they were his predator. Their sweet faces changed into wailing banshees. "Why did you abandon us? Why did you let us die?" They wailed. He stumbled and fell down. They were going to catch up now, the guilt, the anger, it was all boiling up. All of a sudden Batman was on top of him. There was no sight of his Wife nor child. They were gone. The Batman seemed normal at first until he shifted into a horrific bat monster screaming in his face. "YOU CAN'T KILL THE DARKNESS!"_

Joker's eyes flung open. He was drenched in his own sweat. Mr. J slowly sat up, attempting to ease his heavy breathing and pounding heart.  He rested his hand onto his chest, his fingers curling up into a tight fist and his metallic teeth grit. He was ashamed to admit it, he needed her. He needed her comfort. Joker reached his arm over to feel around her side of the bed. It was only met with the sheets and mattress; Harley nowhere to be found. "Harley? HARLEY?!" He yelled, snapping his head towards the direction his pretty little psycho was supposed to be sleeping, now empty. The Bat took her away from him again! _He must have done it_. He must have!

Frost hurried into the room upon hearing the distress in the Joker's voice. "What's the matter, boss?!" The loyal man stood stiff, like a soldier waiting for his superior’s command.

"Where is she? **Where is she!?** " The Joker growled, frantically standing up from the bed ready to go fetch his weapon.

That's when Frost realized what was going on. "She's just making you breakfast sir, she's in the kitchen."

"In the kitchen...?"

"That's correct, sir."

Joker froze in place, his grey blue eyes wide and frantic, staring at his own reflection in the mirror. He realized the situation at hand; he overreacted, panicked again for no reason. He was a mess, an emotional mess. It was all the damn blonde's fault. She was the thorn in his ass, the bane to his existence. Anytime he felt any form of unwanted emotion -anytime he boiled with anger, cried in sorrow, screamed in anguish – he knew the source. He _knew_ the trail always ended with her.

Joker closed his eyes, calming down slightly from the panic attack. He fell back to sit onto the bed, rubbing his temples. It had been days since the final confrontation with the Batman and ever since then he was tormented with nightmares. Especially that one dream... that damn dream. The sole reason he could even sleep at night was Harley. Her aura was relaxing, something he couldn't explain no matter how hard he tried. 

Suddenly, both Frost and the Joker heard a clanking noise coming from the kitchen. "What was that?!" Joker jumped up from the bed again, still on his guard. He hadn't managed to completely calm himself down, he remained jumpy.

"I'll go check right away-"

"No, I'll go." Harley was in the kitchen. That sound came _from_ the kitchen. _The idiot got herself in trouble again_ he thought, displeased. He stood up, making his long dreaded walk through the hallway to the kitchen. Why the hell was the distance so large? One thing he wouldn’t admit, he needed to see her, he needed to make sure Frost's words were the truth. No matter how much he trusted the mercenary - no matter the fact that he was his most trust worthy goon - ever since he got her back to his side the Joker lived in constant fear that one day she would disappear again and that damned pain in his chest would come back. _He disliked it_. He loathed how much he needed her, relied no her.

 

* * *

 

_‘She’s gone; the blonde bitch is gone’ Joker thought with a wide grin. The first few days were bliss. He could breathe again. He no longer needed to worry about something so trivial like emotions. He no longer needed to shoot his henchmen or men who made him money because **she** wanted to test him with her ridiculous games. He was back to normal, to how he should have been before that insatiable woman intruded into his life. Like a leech, latching onto your skin, sucking all your blood and refusing to leave. _

_In the end, that same bliss came to bite him in the ass. And it bit him **hard.** Days passed, weeks, months, he lost count. He began to miss her. He'd wake up, turn to the other side of the bed, his hand searching for her body to hug for warmth. Mr. J was a very grumpy man in the morning. She would always release a sigh, one that made him want to wrap his hands around her neck and strangle the oxygen out of her. Then, she’d turn around to face him, wrap her arms around him and stroke his hair just like he liked it. Those sweet, soft, delicate fingers of hers caressed his head. A better massage than any professional masseuse can deliver. This time she failed to do so. He released an irritated and impatient growl. “Harley,” Joker grunted, snapping his eyes wide open. Empty. _

_That’s right. ‘She’s gone’. The bedding on her side of the bed wasn’t wrinkled anymore. He remembered how much of a fussy sleeper she was. She’d toss and turned uncontrollably and invade his side of the bed after messing up hers. He always hated that, regretting on deciding to sleep in the same room as her. But then he realized, there was something he hated more than that; not having those wrinkles there. Wrath would consume him. He was mad. But what was he mad at? **Who?** Himself. He was mad at himself for forgetting. No... for foolishly looking for her when he wanted her gone in the first place._

_The Clown Prince of Crime continued his reign, with or without her. And yet, it wasn’t the same. He would crack jokes to his henchmen, to criminals, cops, hostages even, waiting for someone to appreciate them and laugh but they don't. They're always either petrified or serious. Useless, all of them. Not even the slightest sense of humor. So different from his Harley.  She’d always laugh at his jokes, snort, tears filled in her eyes. ‘Embarrassing’ he’d think, vexed by how obnoxious her exaggerated laugh was. And yet She's the only one who appreciated his humor. She's the only one who never failed to laugh at his jokes; good or bad._

_The worst part of it all was his heart. It would ache, throb, taking the fun and enjoyment from his deranged life. Committing crimes went from a hobby to a chore - no longer fun. Even messing with the batman and watching him clean up all the mess the Joker had made was no longer fun. He couldn't bring himself to smile, to laugh, it's all fake if he does. How can the Joker not smile or laugh? It's his trademark. He couldn’t go to the club anymore, nor to gang meetings. They always ended the same; when anything reminded him of Harley, he’d shoot anything in his way down._

_Joker decided to lock himself up in a secluded room. He’d align different kinds of weapons on the ground into a circle, rings of them. The first ring hosted classy knives of all kinds; butterfly knives, switchblades, daggers, machete and etc. The second ring consisted of endless keys, ones he had plucked out from the now destroyed remains of what used to be a piano. They all pointed towards one spot; the empty space in the middle of the room he always rested on. He’d spend endless of hours in this room, downing down drink after drink. He never threw the bottles or glasses away, making sure to align them around the outer parts of the little dangerous circle he created._

_“Smile,” he muttered. “Laugh!” he demanded, sitting upright with a bottle of vodka in his hand. He was staring straight into a cracked mirror in the distance, eyes dull, filled with black, dark circles under - he couldn’t sleep anymore – and a moist wetness, the result of his breakdown from earlier. He hated how he looked. Pathetic. His lips failed to follow his orders. The corners of his mouth quivered, attempting to raise up into his favorite smile. They fell down as quickly as they rose, returning to a heavy frown. “FUCK!” he screamed, violently throwing the now empty bottle in his hand. It landed onto the mirror, shattering it into tiny pieces of glass upon impact. That day, he grabbed a black marker and drew a smile around the exterior of his lips. The Smile they should have had._

* * *

 

 

Memories of those horrible days flooded his mind until his feet came to a stop, alarming him that he finally reached his destination. That's right... the present was different from the past. She was here.

_She was here._

Harley Quinn stood next to the sink. He could hear the water flowing. Joker stood in the entrance of the kitchen, watching Harley’s body move from behind. Never in his life had he wanted wanted to close a gap so badly. He approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. He felt his Looney Tune jump a little in surprise.

It didn't take her long to settle down and continue what she was doing, a smile grew on her lips. "What are you doin' up so early, Puddin'?" she asked, her fingers dipped into the stream of cold water falling from the sink. He hugged her tight. "Another nightmare. I'm going crazy. Well, crazier." he gave a dry chuckle.

 "Oh, puddin'." Her poor puddin', he was always tormented by those recent nightmares of his. She turned the tap off and reached out her hand to stroke his cheek, not noticing it was the one that got burned. He, however, _did._  Her fingers had a bad redness around them; burn marks. Could that be the reason to the noise he heard earlier?

"What happened?" he glanced up at her, his voice developed an angry and dark tone to it.

"Ah, _this_ ," she gave him a sheepish smile, pulling her hand away to look at it. "I should bandage it. It's nothin', Puddin'. Just an accident in the kitchen."

Her answer didn't satisfy him. _Stupid woman, how dare she hurt herself_. How dare she make him concerned? He grunted. "Bring it here," she was confused. " **Now**." he demanded.

The raise in his voice stunned her. She recollected herself and did as he asked, bringing her burnt hand to him. He did something unexpected, even surprising himself a little. Mr. J leaned his face closer, brushing his lips against her red fingertips to kiss each and every one of them. "Be careful. I'm not going to say this again. You're not allowed to be hurt by anyone other than me. You're mine, Harls," he softly stroked her hair, brushing it back from her neck to reveal the skin. God he wanted to bite it right here, right now. “You're mine," he looked her straight in the eyes. "You understand?"

He was the only one who knew how to make the girl completely forget how to breath. She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, now facing him one-on-one. "I understand," he was so incredibly possessive of her ever since she came back from that prison. Some branded it as an obsession, a disease. They were mortified of seeing someone like the Joker capable of loving. Not Harley. She  **loved**  it.

"Good," he grabbed her by the wrist – tight enough for it to sting – to drag her with him. He forced her to sit down on one of the chairs in the dining room. “So troublesome,” he grumbled.

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” _you annoying woman._ Everything about her was irritating him. The way she called "puddin'", her incredibly high pitched and chirpy voice, her purposely exaggerated accent, her constant need to get his attention, her lack of personal space, her clumsiness, her dumb moments. And yet when he didn't have them, when she was gone and could no longer annoy him, he missed them. He missed being annoyed. And then he realized he was fucked, doomed. He _needed_ her back. Back by his side where she belonged. She was never allowed to leave ever again. 

Joker grabbed a nearby medical kit, patching up her fingers. "Thanks, puddin',” Harley purred happily, kissing him on the cheek.  She loved being spoiled by him. He huffed something under his breath, sitting back in his chair.

 Harley stood up and made her way to the counter, picking some plates up to rest them on the table when she came back. "Now that you're awake we can eat breakfast together! ~" she chirped with joy, sitting really close to him.

 _So loud. Too loud._ Joker sighed. _Just how I want it to be._ His eyes fell on what she had prepared. Everything was blueberry themed; blueberry muffins, blueberry pancakes, even a blueberry smoothie. He felt a roll of sweat fall down his forehead. "Are you trying to feed a horde, Harls? Jesus." Mr. J sat back, picking up the glass filled with smoothie to take sips from it. Harley was watching him really closely; he could feel her gaze burning on his skin.   
  
He poked her on the nose a bit roughly, causing her to flinch back in surprised and pout. "Owie," Harley rubbed her nose. "What was that for?"

"For staring knives into me. If you want to say anything, say it now woman." He rested the cup back down, raising his brow.

 "Well... I was wondering..." She twirled a few blue strands of hair on her fingers. "If you could actually eat the food this time. You always snack or drink." He had to raise an eyebrow. Was she actually lecturing him? “And no, I’m not lecturin’ you,” Harley reassured before he could say anything. His mouth fell closed, almost, just almost smiling. That’s right, his Dollface knew him so well.

 

* * *

 

 

First came the announcement of Batman's and Superman's death. The shock had shaken the entire city. Some were happy the Bat was finally gone, others fell into depression knowing of their coming doom. Two of the strongest hero's gone, no one could stop the villains now. Especially when the Joker had riled them all up into one force after completely taking over Arkham Asylum and Belle Reve. He was cunningly smart, scheming a way of complete control. After the events of Harley being kidnapped, no one dared oppose him in fear of what kind of hell he could bring.  
  
And yet some others were bold enough to rebel. Countless riots took place, raids of people opposing the Joker's dominance. Unfortunately those pretentious citizens were met with their demise. How they died was not kept a secret either. They served as an example to any of the others daring to deny his reign. The entire city drowned in fear.  
  
Gotham could be described with one word; Hell. A Hell two clowns enjoyed ruling in. Everyone knew of the King and Queen now; Joker and his Harley. Not a soul dared to mention their name in fear of losing their heads. All but one foolish Penguin.  
  
"So you're telling me, I should kill my Puddin' an' take over? Hmm..." a certain duo were having a conversation in a private room. Harley had her arms crossed over her chest as she circled around the man. Penguin had the audacity to approach Harley and even become extremely friendly with her. Friendlier than the Joker would have liked. And yet he did it secretly, whenever Mister J's presence wasn't there. _Coward._

"O-Of course not! How could I ever!" he protested to her words, shaking his head and hands frantically to protest.

"Awww, what a shame," she began, stopping behind him to wrap her arms around his neck, her hands traveled down to brush his chest seductively. God she was good with those hands of hers. He gulped, tensing up, anxiously waiting for her next set of words. To his horror, she deliberately took her time. "I liked that idea."

"Y-You do?" he stammered. This was far too easy.

"Yes," she whispered into his ear, licking it. He shivered with delight. Harley was one helluva woman.  _She's the Joker's woman_ a thought reminded him, snapping him out of the trance she put him in. "I  _love_ it. Let's do it. Just me and you." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Um, Boss," a goon had walked into Mr. J's office after he was finally summoned. The henchman requested audience with him and it was finally granted. Joker merely sat at his workplace, flooded with papers. He didn't even look up at the goon. He raised his hand, waving it in a certain motion. One, Fred the goon, didn't understand. Frost shook his head, pitying the boy. He was a newbie after all. One wrong move and the Joker would not hesitate to shove a gun in his mouth and blow his brains out. He pushed the boy forward from behind.

Fred got the hint, thanking Frost mentally. "There's something I have to tell you," he was nervous, extremely anxious. This could easily go south for him. If he presented the information in anyway that displeased the Joker, he'd have to say goodbye to his life. "Harley-" he stopped himself when he saw Joker's jaw clench angrily. "Miss Quinn," Fred corrected himself, practically trembling. Mr. J eased down, bringing relief to the goon. He repeated. "Miss Quinn, I heard her having a conversation with the Penguin. They're... they're planning to betray you together-"

"They're doing what now?!" One swift motion was all it took for poor Fred to be slammed against the wall, held up in the air by the dark muscular and lean man. Both of the Joker's hands were strangling the life out of the boy, furious. Fred desperately tried to scratch at the Joker's fingers, wheezing and gagging. 

"B-Boss," Fred choked. Joker's teeth were gritting so badly it hurt. He released the boy. Fred fumbled down to the ground, coughing badly and rubbing his throat. Air. Breath in, breath out. Sweet air. Never in his life had he thought he'd be this thankful just to be able to breath again. 

Joker wasn't even in the room anymore. He stormed out of the room, screaming and cursing the Penguin's name. "We're eating poultry tonight!" 

Frost shook his head. He watched the scene unravel. The six foot four mercenary knelt down in front of Fred. "You better hope to God you're right, or else you'll be food for the pets." Just like that, Jonny Frost left the goon who now lost every colour to his face, joining right behind the Joker. 

"When I get my hands on that damned bird he'll wish he was killed in that zoo!" 

"Of course, sir. What shall we do with him?" Frost never failed to follow with the Joker's pace, no matter how quickly he walked. 

"Nothing," he stopped in front of Harley's office, giving Frost a quick glance. "I'll take care of this myself," he kicked the door open, knocking it down. The loud thud of the wood landing on the ground interrupted whatever conversation Harley and the bird were having. They were speaking, behind his back?! How dare they!  _How dare **she!**_

"Well. Well. Well. Look what we have here," he raised his cane up, pointing it at Oswald Cobblepot. "In my own home, after I gave you  _so much_ ," he walked closer, now completely in the Penguin's face. 

"Excuse me? I have no clue..."

SLAP!

"Plotting against me, huh? With my Harley, huh?!" Penguin collapsed to the ground after the same Cane that pointed at him had slapped him so hard he had a gash now. "The _nerve,"_ Joker didn't stop there. He continuously bashed and smashed the short man's face. After a solid 10 entire minutes he finally stopped. His attention now directed to the other person in the room; Harley. "And  _you_ ," he threw Penguin aside like some kind of mop, walking towards the blonde. She nervously took a step back each time he came closer until she found herself cornered against a wall. 

"Puddin', I can explain," she nervously began when he raised his .45 caliber up from it's holster, holding it loosely by his side. She took a quick glimpse of it. 

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, shooting Penguin in the leg. Harley jumped. Hearing his moans and howls of pain vexed the Joker. He was distracting him. "I said  _shut up_ , or next time, that bullet will be aimed straight to your head!" 

_Show no signs of fear._

Her startled turned into a calm, casual structure. He was stiff in place, unmoving right in front of her. She managed to read the situation, quickly brainstorming an idea to get herself out of this. "Mista J," Harley's voice displayed complete ease. She reached forward but stopped as soon as she noticed his hand clench around the purple gun.

Here goes nothing.

_High risk high reward._

 After a moment, she tried again, this time successfully grabbing it. He loosened his grip, allowing her to take it from him. She set it to the side, smoothing her way out of the corner and behind the Joker. Her hands slithered onto his shoulder, massaging him. 

Joker grunted. He felt his shoulders relax. Harley knew this very well. She planted peck after peck on his ear, his neck, his jaw, causing him to close his eyes. Her lips were so intoxicating.  _So good._

"We're just plannin' on expanding your reign a bit further than Gotham. Penguin had some interested business men contact him about it," she purred sweetly into his ears. 

Oswald remained quite, drenched in his silent agony. He didn't dare spout out a single word. That damned clown.  _Crazy fucker, I'll take show you who's really in charge._ However, something still puzzled him. Harley Quinn cooperating. She was supposed to be the loyal bitch. Money breaks anything and  _anyone_. If he wasn't in horrible pain he'd be smirking. He'd enjoy taking her all to himself. Especially in front of the Joker. But for now, he had to be patient. 

"Nothing more?" Joker's grey blue eyes opened up, quickly grabbing onto Harley's hands to pull them away from his shoulders. He didn't like how she took control of his emotions, spinning her around to face him without letting go of his grip on her. 

"Nothin' more." Harley answered. They looked into each other's eyes for a good 2 minutes. When Joker sensed not a single bit of doubt, he let her go, turned around and began to walk away. 

"Frost! Let's go," he ordered, stepping over the broken door on the ground that was now an obstacle to walk into the room. He stopped in his steps and turned around to look back at the Penguin. "Don't expect an apology," he hissed. Joker wasn't stupid, he could sense the pride vibrating from Penguin's gaze. Being read like that scared the Penguin. He quickly averted his eyes away from the Joker. "Pathetic. I might be kind enough to call a vet for your fat bird ass. If you're lucky and I'm in a good mood, that is," he walked back towards the Penguin, crouching down in front of him. Penguin was humiliated. He had to grit his teeth and hold back. "Say thank you."

Thank you?! Oswald's head jerked towards the Joker in disbelief. Never in his life had he been so embarrassed. Revenge flooded in his mind. Determination to get his plan going grew even more than before. 

But for now... "Thank you," Penguin said in between gritted teeth, holding back any form of pride he had. 

Joker smirked. "Smart bird," he stood up and finally took his leave this time. Frost following him soon after. 

"Hm..." Harley's voice caught Penguin's attention. She was staring straight at her now broken door, displeased. "It took me so long to carve my drawings in there!" she huffed out a breath of air, resting her hands on her hips as if nothing had happened. "You're a lucky birdie," her head turned to him, a smile presented on her lips. "If he didn't believe me you would have been dinner, cutie.~" the female jester teased in her annoyingly playful tone, slowly helping the pained man up and sitting him down on of the chairs in the office. He groaned in pain. Every muscle in his body ached. 

"Why...?" he choked the word out. 

"Why what?" Harley tilted her head to the side, completely oblivious. 

"Why did you help me?" 

Harley suddenly frowned. She let a sigh out, running her fingers through her smooth, silky golden locks of hair. "Who knows?" she sat down on her desk, crossing one leg over the other. "Maybe it's boredom. Ya know, Mista J is so obsessive lately. Too obsessive," she shook her head, sighing. "He's so suffocating. It's annoying! An' besides," Harley ground her way to his lap, ignoring every single wound. Her weight hurt when he felt her body press against him. 

"Careful!" he mewled. Even then it was hard to resist her. This woman, she was a witch, one capable of casting a charming spell that completely captivated men. Penguin's eyes lustfully found themselves staring at her thighs. Skin was exposed thanks to her already revealing mini dress lifted up from the friction between the two. She noticed that. And she  _used it against him._ He himself gave her that opening. 

"I want a new playmate," Harley whispered into his ear. He could feel her hot breath against his skin. He shivered. Penguin gave a bloody grin, some of his sharp fangs called teeth knocked out thanks to the Joker's beating. He took her hand and planted a single kiss. 

"I promise you, you'll get just that. And much much better."

_Check mate._

Harley smiled. "Great," she hummed, standing up from his lap. When her heat was gone, he felt disappointment overwhelm him. How could she leave him hanging just like that? Cruel woman. "Take care, sugar." She booped him on his sharp nose, leaving the office for him to handle his own injuries. 

 _What a remarkable woman..._ he sighed. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Disgusting," Harley's nose scrunched up. She stood in the bathroom, washing her hands over and over again, especially that mental mark he left on her hand from the kiss. "Revolting, gross," Harley repeatedly mumbled, cleaning his 'dirt' off. "Stupid bird, as if I'd ever betray my sweet angel," Harley smirked into the mirror, dumping the now damp toilet paper she used to dry her hands with. She checked her makeup, humming to herself. "This will be so much fun.~"

Reporting this to Mr. J was far too easy. He'd have all the fun himself. Harley couldn't allow that, no. For once  _she_ would be the one having fun. And she was going to enjoy every little moment of her little game poor Penguin got himself into.  


	7. The key to obedience: Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley's true motive is revealed. After she takes care of Penguin's disloyalty an angered J wants answers from his woman for scheming a plot like this without telling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains smut
> 
> I'd like to say that I'm very thankful for all the support I've been getting about this work. At the same time I want to apologize for taking this long to post a chapter. I've had a horrible writers block and lack of confidence with my work and took a long break. To make up for the long time I wrote up 9 whole pages of goods for you guys to read! I hope you enjoy it (:

Penguin’s scheme was set to take place tomorrow. He had plotted everything and explained it to Harley. She was a clever girl. He trusted that she’d properly carry it out. Oswald invited the Clown Prince of Crime to dinner in his own mansion. As an _apology_. At approximately eight thirty p.m. Joker will meet his doom. Or at least those were the plans. With the help of the female Jester, Penguin had not a single doubt in his mind that he would manage to pull this off.

            “Tomorrow…” he sighed, leaning back against his comfortable sofa single chair, a shot of whiskey in his hand. “Tomorrow will be a great day,” Penguin closed his eyes, imagining Joker gasping for air, wheezing. It brought a wide vicious smile to his lips. He could see it so well; Harley by his side while the Joker’s eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Only for the bastard to finally take his last breath.

            “Oh it will,” a very familiar feminine voice purred. At first, he thought this was still his little daydream. Until he realized the voice was real and it came from behind him.

            “H-Harley?” Penguin stammered, his eyelids fluttered open. He could see the shadow of her silhouette loomed on the wall in front of him. She was standing in the back, approaching him as the shadow got bigger. He stood up, turned around and looked at her. “What are you doing here?... How did you get in?”

            “I just couldn’t help myself,” she made sure to close the distance between them. Harley’s five foot six easily towered over the Penguin’s short structure.  Her cleavage was right in front of his face. He had to gulp. That’s when he noticed how revealing her outfit was; she sported a black mini dress that fit super tightly to her body, her chest open; enough to reveal the goods but at the same time, not revealing enough, teasing him, luring him in.

            “Rather impatient now, aren’t you?” Penguin smirked, unable to contain his deepest desire any longer. Mutilated or not, he was still a man, one with a libido. He wanted to taste the Joker’s property. Who didn’t? The unattainable was now right in his arms.

            “Mhm..~” Harley whispered seductively into his ear, going forward step by step. Each time she took a step forward, he took one back until the back of his knees collided with the wood parts of his bed. She pushed him onto the bed, climbing right on top of him. She leaned down to press a peck on his neck, driving him mad. “You’re just so… unique.”

            His hands quickly rested on her hips, hungry to feel her. One of them traveled down her thigh, tracing circles all around and stopping in the inner part. It was incredibly close to her womanhood, and he could tell this crazy bitch wasn’t wearing panties.

            “Has he not been playing with you enough, is that it?” Penguin remarked, a victorious pride in his voice.

            Harley nodded, presenting a sad expression. “I’m lonely,” she whined. “Play with me.”

            “Oh dear, once I. I mean, _we_ get rid of that clown, we can play every second of the day,” he leaned up to kiss her passionately, capturing her lips into his own.

            _Revolting._

“GRAH!” he screamed, kicking the woman off of him. She jumped back onto her feet, her mouth filled with blood, his blood. The psychopath had almost bitten the entirety of his lower lip. He was howling and mewling in pain, clutching onto his throbbing face. She spat his chomped skin out, wiping her lips with her arm. “You bitch!” Penguin grit his fangs together, feeling his head grow dizzy from the blood loss.

            “Awe,” she began, waltzing her way towards him mockingly. “He called me a bitch, how rude,” she pretended to be hurt. Harley swayed her hip to the side, resting her hand on it. “Do you taste that? It’s the taste of irony, fucker,” she smirked. That’s when he noticed the bitter sensation in his mouth. His eyes shot wide open. _Poison._

            “Tsk, tsk… ya poor thing. Thinkin’ I could ever betray my sweet sweet puddin’,” he was trying to reach his cane. She stepped right onto his arm, using her heel to hold him down. He writhed in agony, cursing her name under his breath.

            “You… you planned this all out…”

            “You finally caught on!” she clapped for him. “Remember this?” she held out the bottle of poison he gave her yesterday, swinging it in front of him. It was empty now. Irony. She was right, he could taste the irony. “I’d rather drink it all myself than feed it to my angel.”

            Enough humiliation was enough. Harley was underestimating him. She let her guard down, allowing herself to be too close to him. He snapped forward, trying to bite her face off. And he would have been successful done so with those sharp fangs of his if she hadn’t reacted in time to his roar of anger and flung herself back. Unfortunately, her arm wasn’t spared. She mewled in pain, looking at it to see blood gushing out like no tomorrow.

            “Cht… you don’t know how to give up, do you?” Harley said between gritted teeth, holding back the pain from her arm. “Consider yourself lucky I didn’t just go ahead and tell Mista J of your stupidly thought out plans. He wouldn’t have given you this peaceful death, no,” she smirked through the pain. “He would have made sure you’d live your entire life in misery. Death is too simple for him. So do yerself a favor an’ sit here an’ die quietly, bird.”  

            The sound of the door busting open alarmed both of them, mainly Harley. Penguin was far too busy agonizing in his pool of blood. “Harley, you idiot,” he quickly rushed to her side, beginning to patch up her wound. It was gashing pretty badly. The last thing he needed was a psychotic mad boyfriend shooting him because he failed to protest his girlfriend. “You could have died, or worse, **he** could’ve gone on another rampage!” they both knew who he was referring to. The last time she was hurt half of Gotham was nearly wiped out.

            “Oh come on Frosty,” she pouted, watching him bandage it up. She winced. “Mista J’s been pretty busy now that he’s ruling all of Gotham… I wanted to play around a bit. He’s been doin’ all the fun stuff and leavin’ me to watch. It’s not fair,” she admitted, looking towards the dying Penguin. A smirk tainted her lips, proud of her doing. “Besides, he took the bait so easily! Look at him!” the maniac began to giggle.

            Frost sighed, shaking his head. When he finished sewing the big injury shut, he stood up stared Penguin right in the eyes and put the bird out of his misery. “Well… that’s one less traitor to worry about,” he turned to Harley, putting around her shoulder.

            “Frost?”

            “What?”

            “How did you know I was here?” A clueless blonde asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity while they walked their way out of the mansion and into the car.

            “I tailed you, luckily for you I convinced him not to come and I came here instead,” Frost opened the door for her to climb into the car. She did exactly so.

            “Awww, shame, I was hoping he’d come pick me up instead~” Harley purred, getting comfortable.

            “Well, sorry to disappoint,” he got into the driver’s seat. She giggled.

            “Don’t be like that, Frosty,” that nickname again. He winced.

 

* * *

 

“Never do something like this again,” a not so amused clown growled. He was pacing back and forth, his hands held by his back. Harley awkwardly sat in his office, fiddling her fingers together. She opened her mouth to try to speak but he silenced her by holding his hand up.

            When he heard she was in Penguin’s mansion he nearly lost it. He didn’t need to speak for her to feel bad. Harley sat there quietly, eyes narrowed in shame trying her best to avoid his gaze. She thought he’d find her work impressive and even praise her! Not scold her like this.  His little monster got rid of the scrawny bird just for him! Harley puffed her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Puddin'," she mumbled. "I was bored. Ya always have time for work but neveh for me. I had to find some source of entertainment an' the stupid bird was perfect for it," she frowned.

            "I don't care!" his sudden loud tone made her flinch, catching her off guard. Whenever he raised his voice she knew very well he was mad, seriously mad. "If it weren't for Frost spying on you, you would've been blown to smithereens along with Penguin." both his hands tightly held each of her arms, holding her stiff in place.

            Harley began to whine, her fingers lightly scratching onto his hands. He was latching onto her wound and it began to hurt. “P-Puddin’… you’re holding too tightly.” the female jester cried out.

            His anger settled down a bit when he saw her blood on his hand. A pang of guilt shot through his heart. “Harls, how many times do I have to tell you not to do something so reckless? Huh?” he frowned, letting go of her arm. “Frost, go get a doctor,”

            “Yes sir,” Frost never failed to be quick in his actions. He left the two alone in the room for a few moments.

            “I’m sorry Puddin’…” Harley began to mumble once Frost was gone, her gaze falling to the floor. “I was bored… you’ve been busy with work and runnin’ everything and I felt left out.”

            “Oh dollface,” the next time he looked at Harley, she swore she saw a sad expression on his face. “My beautiful demon, I’ve been neglecting you haven’t I?” he sighed, cupping her cheek into his palm. She willingly leaned into his touch, nuzzling. Harley loved her Puddin’s simplest of affection. “It’s harder than I thought. Running this city, I mean. I have to constantly make sure these scum stay loyal. Or else the lackeys will start thinking they can step up,” he quickly pecked her nose. “You understand, don’t you?”

            “Of course I do, Puddin’,” Harley purred with bliss. 

            The door opened once again with Frost escorting a Doctor to the room. Joker didn’t even acknowledge either of their presences. He was far too focused on Harley. The Doctor got to her side, and began properly disinfecting and stitching up the wound.

            “It’s because I understand that I had to take care of Penguin myself,” Harley continued as if the two hadn’t just walked into the room. “Daddy’s busy with much more important business than that scum, I wanted to quietly get rid of ‘em myself for you so you wouldn’t have to worry about such trivial things,” she winced. “Careful,” Harley hissed at the doctor.

            “S-Sorry miss,” The doctor gulped, quickly finishing up and left the room. Smart move. If he were to have stayed any longer and agitated Mr. J may have vented his frustration out on him. He was the same Doctor Joker recruited a long time ago, the one who saved Harley’s life. If he weren’t so valuable, he would’ve gotten rid of him already.

            “That’s very sweet of you,” he caressed her cheek. “But you know I always love a good show. Speaking of which, Frost,” he turned to the tall henchman. “Has the corpse been sent to the taxidermist yet? I would love to add a penguin to my collection. Ha. Ha. HA”

            “Yes sir, just as you ordered. He should be done in the next few days,” Frost who was quietly standing in the corner minding his own business finally spoke. Harley forgot he was even here.

            “Excellent!” the Joker grinned, turning back to Harley. “And you, my sweet strawberry snowflake, I feel like you need some punishment. Don’t you agree?”

            “Harls was a very naughty girl… makin’ Mista J worry,” she quickly picked up on his words, knowing where this was heading to. The mere thought excited her. They hadn’t had any intimate contact in a while and she urged for it. “I deserve punishment,”

            “Frost, leave us. No one is to disturb,” Joker himself escorted Frost out of the room. Frost willingly left. Mr. J closed the door.  When Harley heard the metallic “click!” of the door being locked, she knew he meant business. “I’m not going to go easy on you this time, missy,” he turned around and walked towards his working desk. “This time I’ll have to make you understand who you belong to,” he sat down on his chair. “Come here.”

            “Yes, daddy,” when he meant business, it was best to comply to his orders. The more she listened the more he would reward her. Harley walked towards her owner like an obedient and loyal puppy, now standing right next to him completely at the mercy of the King of Gotham.

            He pulled her down onto his lap, bending her over. “This is what I do to naughty girls who don’t listen!” he lifted her skirt up to reveal that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. He growled. “You visited that bastard like this?” Uh oh. Someone was in big trouble. She sheepishly smiled up at him. “That look’s not gonna save you. Looks like you need extra punishing!” just like that he started spanking her, hard. He was relentless. How dare she go visit that damned man without wearing underwear. Just the thought that he may have touched her in places pissed him off.

            Her ass cheeks jiggled from the impact. Harley cried out a whine mixed with a moan. “I’m sorry, daddy,” he continued slapping, grunting in enjoyment with each slap. A certain sleeping snake began to wake up from between his pants, reminding him how much he was craving his blonde. “I’ll be a good girl from now on an’ listen to daddy,” her words weren’t helping.

            “Oh, I’ll make sure you will be,” he wanted her. He wanted to devour her. His breathing became heavier by each passing slap until he stopped when he was finally satisfied by the large red hand marking he left there, visible for his eyes to see. She could tell this was going to bruise up. But she didn’t mind. On the contrary, every little mark her King left on her made her shimmer with glee.

            The Joker suddenly got her off of his lap. That’s when she noticed it. He was aroused, and all for her, waiting. Her inner Goddess felt prideful. “Puddin’~” Harley hummed, kneeling down in between his legs.

            “Be a good girl and take care of me, Dollface,” he brushed his fingers through her hair.

            His member caught her eye. He was aroused, and all for her, waiting impatiently. Her inner narcissist felt prideful. He was itching for her. Not just anyone, _her._ "I'll take care of ya, Mista J. I'll take care of ya real good." she purred, kneeling down in between his legs. Harley's warm fingers wrapped around his shaft, cupping it into her palm. She gave it a good massage, prepping it up for the next step. Her fingers were no longer the only thing pleasuring him, in no time he could feel her tongue licking around the tip, almost like a cat, coating all of his length with a solid layer of her saliva.

            After a lot of licking she finally took him entirely into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down against his length. Her tongue lapped around his skin. She gave it her all; after all, Harley wanted to please her Mr. J. He went mental. She grew quicker and harsher the more time passed and he knew he was close to climaxing. He grabbed her by the hair, pushing her head down. Harley almost gagged from the force. His entire member had been shoved deep into her throat. Seconds later his precious man seed filled the back of her throat. The conniving woman had somehow managed to swallow most of it, savoring the taste. Some of it dripped from her chin down to coat her body.

            “Now clean yourself up and let daddy work a little while longer, I’ll take care of you more later.” He grabbed her by the cheek, giving her that irresistible smile of his.

            "Alright." She pouted, standing up. "See you in a bit, puddin'.~" The blonde chirped and walked out the door, not even caring if any henchmen saw her half nude. She needed a good shower. Instead, she decided to take her time with a bubble bath and please the itch in her nether region herself. She knew he was going to be locked in his office the whole night and by "later" he meant tomorrow. Or possibly next week. Mister J was extremely random when he was in this kind of mood.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mmmm…~ Oh daddy, daddy.~” the lewd noises of her moans filled the bathroom. She relaxed, leaning her head back onto the marble of the bathtub, closing her eyes. She guided her fingers inside her inner walls, pleasing herself. That mean lover of hers turned her on and left her hanging just like that. Eventually she climaxed, pouring her waves of sticky pleasure.  
  
            A while later, Harley finished cleaning herself up in the bubble bath. She dried up and went to their room, searching for pajamas. She stood bare . "Hmm..." Suddenly something caught her eye. His shirt tossed on the bed. She picked it up, smelling it happily. "Smells just like ‘em." Harley purred. She wore the shirt, twirling around in front of the mirror. It was big, twice the size of tight shirts she was used to wearing. But it was comfortable. Plus, she had a bonus of indirectly having his presence in the room. She was lonely, she needed something to remind her of him.  
  
            “It's just me and you now, boys." Harley sighed, jumping into the bed while Bud and Lou cuddled next to her. She sat there for a while just reading her magazines or painting her nails. Eventually it got really boring. Harley flopped on her back, hanging her arms loose around the bed. She huffed out a few strands of blonde hair away from her face. "I miss my puddin'." Harley mumbled. "What's that you're saying, Bud? Go bother him? Oh why I could never." She sat up suddenly, pretending the animal could speak. All the hyena did was stare at her, his tail wagging playfully. "Ya think I should try anyway? Okay! Wish mummy good luck, babies." The little mental conversation led to the woman walking down the halls. It was pretty late already. She knocked on the door. "Puddin'?" Harley called out right before opening the door to disturb him. He didn't acknowledge her so she just walked inside, closing the door behind her. "Puddin' it's boring in the large bedroom by myself. Can I stay here? Pretty pretty please? I promise I'll be quite!"

            “Hmm? What? Yeah, sure, whatever,” he uttered, not even sure what she asked him. Joker was so lost in his paperwork in front of him that he didn’t bother looking up at her nor acknowledging her presence.

            “Really?!” she squeaked happily. “Sorry…” Harley hushed her tone when he winced at how loud she was.

             He shook his head and sighed. The Joker was running Gotham; it was prospering underneath his rule. An absolute dictatorship; he was the true King not just by title now. However, the madman took the job so seriously he locked himself in his office for hours. Many crime lords foolishly attempted to oppose him. Despite the fact that he suppressed these rebellions they still caused him a load of work. He had to make sure there would be a display out for them to see what happened if you went against the Prince of Crime. Some were simple; money worked better than anything else. He gifted them parts of the city to call their domain, as long as they remembered who they loyally followed him. His days filled with paperwork no longer left him time to scheme and cause chaos, the chaos he loved.

            Why didn’t he just give up? ‘Leave all the useless paperwork to Frost’ he thought to himself many times. ‘Office work like this, it’s for simpletons, not for someone with a great mind like you’. Then, just in time, he took in a moment of his time to look up at his Harley. And he remembered; he remembered why he was doing all of this. For his pretty little demon. He wanted paradise for her. He would suffer to create her utopia. Her presence made him happy, her silliness calmed him down. He would never try to comprehend these feelings nor dare to show them. She was just walking around his office, looking through the shelves and books. He could tell how displeased she was from the mess.

            Enough distractions. J directed his attention back to his work. The next time he glanced back up at her the bookshelf looked like it belonged to an OCD owner. He found this rather amusing.

            “All done,” she mumbled to herself, a satisfied smile idly resting on her lips. When she finally looked back at him he was caught red handed staring at her. This pleased her. She approached him, her hands slipping onto his shoulder and massaging the tense muscles. “Puddin’, ya work so hard.”

            Her touch startled him slightly. “Huh? Yeah,” he nonchalantly agreed. Yet she could tell he was content. He relaxed and unknowingly began to quietly purr.

            “You should take more breaks. I don’t want my Mista J getting sick.”

            “Work has to be done, Harls. Now be a dear and let me finish.” He sighed, continuing his work. So much paperwork… it was melting his mind. She nodded, kissing his cheek and leaving him to work once again.

            In the beginning he looked at Harley from time to time but eventually her presence disappeared into the background. Throughout the night, she was all over the office; from sitting on the carpet and playing with her hair, to looking out the window, even going out of the office for a brief moment to chat with the henchman guarding the halls around the door. He was a bit flustered at first from her lack of clothes, but she was an enjoyable person to talk with, especially when he was so bored.

            Eventually, Harley got to the point where she had absolutely nothing to do. She could go to bed and end the night but she didn’t want to. Not when her puddin’ was so hard at work. It would make her feel far too bad to sleep while he was stressing. She decided to grow a bit bolder and climbed her way into his lap. At his lack of responses, she assumed he didn’t even notice her doing that. Harley sat there, watching him and doing nothing else. At least until the clock hit 3 am an exhaustion began to overthrow her determination. Her head kept swaying, as if she was about to sleep, only to always catch herself in time and wake up. She couldn’t fight the sleepiness for long; her blue eyes came to a close, her head fell onto his shoulder, her body snuggled against his own and she fell into a comfortable slumber.

            The sun came up, shining in the Joker’s eyes. It irritated him enough to rub them. ‘The sun? Already?’ he stared at the click. It read “5:30 am”. It wasn’t until then that he noticed Harley sleeping in his lap. How long had his little psycho been here? “Silly woman,” she should’ve gone to bed. He lifted her up carefully. “Let’s go to bed, dollface.”

            Although he was so cautious the sudden change of movement woke her up. She made a soft noise, moving her head. “Mmm… Puddin’?” Harley called out in her quiet groggy voice. She opened her eyes halfway, looking at him.

            “Don’t worry, Harls, just go back to sleep,” he kissed her head as he carried her in the halls of Akham.

            “Sleep… I think I will.” She snuggled into him, yawning. “Mhmmm… that’s a very good idea, Puddin’.”

            Frost caught up, walking in front of them and opening the doors as required. They reached the bedroom. J nodded and Frost knew this was his odd way of thanking his most loyal henchman. “Have a good night, sir.” Frost remarked, closing the bedroom door after them.

            Joker laid Harley down in the bed and covered her up. Not long after he climbed onto the bed and slipped himself inside the bedsheets.

            “Goodnight,” she uttered out quietly, completely taking him back. He was so sure she already fell asleep. Leave it to this woman to prove him wrong. After all, only she was capable of it. “Goodnight, dollface.” he replied after claiming the spot he wanted to snuggle her in, drifting to his own form of sleep.


End file.
